


Caught In the Act

by xcorruptedk, xsquareone



Series: drunk [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Sexting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jak wspomniała Miczlotka, myślałyśmy o kontynuacji już od jakiegoś czasu, a, o dziwo, napisanie jej przyszło nam z wielką łatwością. Choć nie spodziewałam się, że ten jedno-part będzie tak długi! Będę pełna podziwu, jeśli zdołacie wytrwać do końca. <br/>Jeśli nie czytaliście części pierwszej, niektóre rzeczy mogą być niejasne, więc zachęcam do przeczytania w pierwszej kolejności Drunk.<br/>Tak jak poprzednim razem, ja piszę fragmenty z perspektywy Harry'ego, a Miczi - Zayna.<br/>Swoimi opiniami możecie dzielić się na <a href="http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt">moim Tumblr</a> lub na <a href="http://give-me-name-please.tumblr.com/">Tumblr Miczi</a>.<br/>Miłego czytania! xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Jak wspomniała Miczlotka, myślałyśmy o kontynuacji już od jakiegoś czasu, a, o dziwo, napisanie jej przyszło nam z wielką łatwością. Choć nie spodziewałam się, że ten jedno-part będzie tak długi! Będę pełna podziwu, jeśli zdołacie wytrwać do końca.   
> Jeśli nie czytaliście części pierwszej, niektóre rzeczy mogą być niejasne, więc zachęcam do przeczytania w pierwszej kolejności Drunk.  
> Tak jak poprzednim razem, ja piszę fragmenty z perspektywy Harry'ego, a Miczi - Zayna.  
> Swoimi opiniami możecie dzielić się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt) lub na [Tumblr Miczi](http://give-me-name-please.tumblr.com/).  
> Miłego czytania! xx

To wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. Prawie. Jeśli spiknięcie się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, który zdecydowanie był hetero, można nazwać czymś _niewinnym._ Jednak nigdy nie zamierzałem doprowadzić do tego, by to _coś_ , co zaczęło się dziać między nami, rozwinęło się w takim kierunku. Na początku chciałem tylko podzielić się z nim czymś, co męczyło mnie od dłuższego czasu, później zacząłem działać dalej z powodu płynącego w mojej krwi alkoholu, a teraz, sześć miesięcy później od tamtego _niewinnego_ zdarzenia w Holmes Chapel, doszło do tego, że siedziałem na kanapie obok Zayna – chłopaka, który był dla mnie kimś naprawdę ważnym – z trójką moich najlepszych przyjaciół na przeciwnej sofie, musząc przyznać się do czegoś, co ukrywaliśmy od dłuższego czasu.

\- Przepraszam, że dowiedzieliście się o tym w taki sposób – zacząłem cichym tonem, unikając ich wzroku. Zayn położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, ale doskonale wiedziałem, że nie zamierza udzielić mi większego wsparcia. To ja miałem mówić, on miał się tylko uśmiechać i wyglądać tak pociągająco jak zawsze.

Na moment straciłem wątek. Odchrząknąłem.

\- Czyli że co? - odezwał się Louis, marszcząc czoło. - Raz na jakiś czas wyświadczacie sobie przysługę i nawzajem obciągacie?

Zayn parsknął cichym śmiechem.

\- Nie do końca – mruknąłem. - To nie jest tak, że my... Po prostu chodzi o to, że... Chcemy wam coś powiedzieć. Coś ważnego dla nas.

\- Wykrztuś to z siebie, Styles! - Spojrzałem na Nialla, który spoglądał na nas z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi z uciechy, błękitnymi oczami.

Nie tak miało być. Nie tak to planowaliśmy. Czy w ogóle coś planowaliśmy? Nie. Pewne było, że nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć. Choć trwało to tyle miesięcy, uczyliśmy się siebie nawzajem, rozwijaliśmy to w takim kierunku, nie spodziewając się, że skończymy _tutaj_. Na litość boską, mieliśmy być dyskretni! Ale jak na złość los odwrócił się przeciwko nam i doprowadził do pewnych sytuacji, które jeszcze bardziej skomplikowały nasze pokręcone życie. Te sytuacje nie miały mieć miejsca.

\- Musicie zrozumieć – zacząłem powoli, spoglądając na swoje splątane na kolanach dłonie. Czułem ciepło ciała chłopaka obok mnie, co odrobinę uspokoiło moje nerwy. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak się tym stresuję. Mimo wszystko to, co właśnie miało miejsce, było czymś dobrym. Jednak by to zrozumieć, musiałem cofnąć się myślami o kilka tygodni wstecz, gdy nasze życie, nasze relacje powoli zaczęły się zmieniać.

Spojrzałem na Zayna, który skinąwszy głową, zaczął opowiadać.

*

Zbiegłem ze schodów, znajdując się w salonie mojego apartamentu. Czym prędzej podszedłem do lustra, zapinając guziki czarno-czerwonej koszuli w kratę, którą narzuciłem na siebie kilka minut wcześniej. Ułożyłem schludnie kołnierzyk, a następnie sięgnąłem po skórzaną kurtkę, leżącą na fotelu nieopodal. Zarzucając ją na ramiona, przejechałem dłonią po włosach, ogarniając niesfornie wywinięte poprzez drzemkę kosmyki włosów. Wyszczerzając zęby, sprawdziłem, czy niczego w nich nie mam, a potem puściłem sobie oczko, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Wyglądałem całkiem nieźle.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie, kierując się do przedpokoju. Po drodze zerknąłem na zegarek, który wskazywał dwadzieścia minut po godzinie ósmej wieczorem. Skrzywiłem się, zachodząc w głowę, co to za sprawa, niecierpiąca zwłoki, którą musieli załatwić ze mną ludzie z zarządu. Zadzwonili do mnie niecałe dziesięć minut temu, rozgorączkowani, wręcz rozkazując mi stawić się u nich w biurze jak najszybciej tylko potrafiłem. Samochód wraz z Paulem już po mnie jechał, więc nie miałem innego wyboru, jak tylko zebranie się i wykonanie ich polecenia. A była to jedna z tych rzeczy, której wręcz nienawidziłem.

Zabrałem z półki nad wieszakami klucze, portfel, musnąłem szyję perfumami i schyliłem się, zakładając na nogi botki od _Gino Rossi_ , idealnie pasujące do moich czarnych spodni. Do kieszeni kurtki wcisnąłem paczkę czerwonych _Marlboro_ i zapalniczkę. Kuknąłem po raz ostatni w lustro, przejeżdżając palcami po nieogolonym policzku i stwierdzając, że jestem gotowy opuścić mieszkanie, udałem się w stronę drzwi.

Sięgnąłem do klamki, naciskając ją, po czym uchyliłem drewnianą powierzchnię ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Już miałem robić krok, by przekroczyć próg apartamentu, gdy zauważyłem zabrudzone, niedokładnie białe trampki. Unosiłem głowę coraz wyżej, trafiając na dżinsowe, granatowe rurki, czarną koszulkę z białym napisem _Ramones_ , szarą bluzę, w końcu docierając do twarzy osobnika i jego uniesionej do góry pięści, jakby miał właśnie zamiar zapukać.

\- Harry? - rzekłem zszokowany, nie kontrolując słów, wypływających z moich ust. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się go tutaj.

Chłopak opuścił rękę, kładąc coś na podłodze. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie jego pakunkowi, dostrzegając, że przyniósł ze sobą siatkę wypełnioną piwami.

To znaczyło tylko _jedno_.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, opierając o framugę. Patrzył na mnie w ten specjalny, intensywny, cholernie pociągający sposób, unosząc zadziornie jeden z kącików swoich ust do góry. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym przebiegł po niej językiem. _Szlag, to było gorące. -_ Wychodzisz gdzieś? _-_ spytał z wyraźną nutką zawodu w głosie. Przybliżył się, stając zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie. - A raczej, wychodziłeś – oznajmił stanowczo, cicho chichocząc pod nosem i dłońmi dosięgając do kołnierzyka mojej koszuli. - Właśnie twoje plany się zmieniły, panie Malik – oświadczył zachrypłym tonem i pochylając się ku mnie, zatopił swą twarz w zgłębieniu między moją szyją a obojczykiem. Cicho mruknąłem, gdy przejechał językiem po mojej skórze, wywołując na niej dreszcze, przedzierające się prosto do mojego podbrzusza. Czułem, jak jego dłonie zjeżdżają po mojej klatce piersiowej, dobierając się do niedawno zapiętych guzików koszuli.

Styles doskonale wiedział, jak ma postępować, by odwrócić moje plany o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, sprawiając, że cała moja uwaga była skupiona na nim. _Ażeby tylko uwaga_. Miał te swoje bardzo skuteczne triki, przed którymi nie mogłem uciec, obronić się, a tym bardziej ich zignorować. Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy odkrył moje najczulsze punkty i to właśnie w nie celował, sprawiając, że byłem cały jego.

Niestety dzisiaj kierowała mną siła wyższa i nie było to zależne ode mnie.

Z wielką niechęcią dosięgłem jego rąk, które zdążyły rozpiąć moje odzienie do połowy. Usunąłem je z mojego torsu i robiąc krok w tył, natychmiastowo poczułem zimny powiew powietrza w rozpalonym miejscu na obojczyku, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą znajdowały się jego usta.

Harry uniósł głowę, widocznie zmieszany z tą jedną, charakterystyczną zmarszczką na czole. Wplątując moje palce między jego, uśmiechnąłem się pogodnie.

\- Dzwonili do mnie z dyrekcji. - Brunet uniósł brew do góry. - Mają do mnie jakąś bardzo ważną sprawę, którą muszą załatwić _natychmiast_ – wytłumaczyłem, na co Harry wywrócił oczami. Wiedział, że nic nie może na to poradzić. Mogliśmy walczyć ze wszystkimi, ale nie z naszymi szefami.

Uwolnił się z uścisku, odwracając i sięgnął po siatkę, wciąż leżącą za progiem. Ponownie stając ze mną twarzą w twarz, ucałował mój policzek, następnie snując swe wargi do mojego ucha, lekko nadgryzając jego płatek.

_Kolejna sztuczka._

\- Będę czekał na górze w sypialni – poinformował kusząco i wymijając mnie, zniknął we wnętrzu mojego mieszkania.

Nie odwracałem się za nim, wiedząc, że gdy to zrobię, mogę nie opuścić apartamentu dzisiejszego wieczora. Postępując zupełnie odwrotnie, natychmiastowo wybiegłem z mojej posiadłości, powtarzając sobie, że im szybciej załatwię ten pieprzony interes, tym szybciej będę mógł dobrać się do spodni Stylesa.

*

Z moich ust wyrwał się ostatni, chrapliwy jęk i opadłem na plecy chłopaka pode mną, nie mając siły na jakikolwiek ruch. Wiedziałem, że powinienem natychmiast wstać i doprowadzić się do porządku, jednak ciepło jego ciała było cholernie przyjemne.

\- Czy to tylko ja, czy za każdym razem jest coraz lepiej? – usłyszałem zduszony głos Zayna. Uniosłem lekko głowę, składając na jego łopatce delikatny całus.

\- Praktyka czyni mistrza, co nie?

Zayn mruknął coś w potwierdzeniu. Niechętnie uniosłem się na ramieniu, by zabrać cały mój ciężar z jego ciała, po czym wstałem z łóżka, aby wyrzucić zużyty kondom do śmietnika. Szybko wróciłem na łóżko, nie chcąc być z dala od niego chociażby przez kilka sekund. Leżąc obok niego, nie mogłem przestać go dotykać. Moja dłoń błądziła po jego ramieniu, po plecach, palce przebiegały po miękkich włosach. Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że zasnął, uspokoiwszy się po bardzo intensywnym i gorącym seksie, jednak wtedy uniósł się na łokciach i odwrócił na lewy bok. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu, co odwzajemniłem, po czym przysunąłem się, by skraść z jego warg krótki pocałunek, który szybko stał się bardziej namiętny. Nasze języki walczyły o dominację, rozpalone ciała przylegały do siebie. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a znów pragnąłem go całym sobą.

\- Runda druga? - spytałem ze śmiechem, kiedy Zayn zawisł nade mną, opierając dłonie nad moją głową, a jego już w połowie twardą erekcję czułem na moim podbrzuszu. Poruszył wymownie brwiami, wystawiając język w psotnym geście, po czym pochylił się, ponownie łącząc nasze wargi. Tym razem bardziej czule, jednak z ogromną pasją, która sprawiła, że wręcz zakręciło mi się w głowie. Cholera, nie miałem pojęcia, jak on to robił. - Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic – wymamrotałem między pocałunkami. - Wiesz, wspólnie. Tam możemy... dokończyć. Zayn...

Otworzyłem oczy, zauważając, że to przyjemne ciepło nagle znikło, a szatyna nie ma już na łóżku. Stał obok niego, zakładając na siebie bokserki, co przyjąłem z grymasem.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, panie Malik. - Złapałem za gumkę od jego bielizny i pociągnąłem do tyłu, sprawiając, że spadł prosto na moje kolana. Objąłem go od tyłu w pasie, usta przykładając do jego prawej łopatki, na której zaczął pojawiać się różowy ślad po moich zębach. - Po prostu sobie tutaj poleżymy, co ty na to?

\- Nie powinieneś wrócić do siebie? - spytał, choć w jego tęczówkach widziałem wyraźnie, że liczy na odpowiedź przeczącą.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym wrócił. - Bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem.

\- Nie. Zostajesz tutaj.

Odpowiedziałem mu uśmiechem i poczekawszy, aż z powrotem wejdzie na łóżko oraz położy obok mnie, przesunąłem się niżej na poduszkach, głowę kładąc na jego torsie.

Lubiłem takie chwile. Oczywiście seks był świetny i z nikim innym nie było mi tak dobrze jak z Zaynem, ale te momenty, już po wszystkim, gdy leżeliśmy obok siebie, po prostu rozmawiając i nie dbając o nic, należały do moich ulubionych. Jego towarzystwo zawsze poprawiało mój nastrój. Zdarzały się dni, gdy miałem wszystkiego dość, byłem zmęczony pracą, nie chciałem widzieć żadnych fanów, którzy krzyczeli mi do ucha, powodując potworny ból głowy oraz udzielać kolejnych, nudnych wywiadów, które nie miały żadnego sensu. Wtedy przy moim boku pojawiał się Zayn; odciągał mnie od tego całego zgiełku i pomagał mi w całkowitym wyluzowaniu.

Wystarczało, że milczeliśmy. Jego obecność liczyła się najbardziej.

W tym momencie jednak męczyło mnie jedno. Przyszedłem do Zayna, ponieważ w moim pustym mieszkaniu nudziłem się śmiertelnie; Louis spędzał czas z Eleanor i nie zapowiadało się, by szybko wrócił do domu. Nigdy nie umawialiśmy się z Zaynem na nasze „schadzki”. Robiliśmy to, gdy tylko trafiała się okazja. A szczerze, takich okazji było wiele. Oczywiście uważaliśmy, by nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o naszych... zabawach.

Nie potrafiłem tego dobrze określić. Nie chciałem w żaden sposób nazywać tego, co działo się między nami, a Zayn pochwalał moje zdanie. Było nam dobrze razem i to wszystko. Z drugiej strony, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks, zdarzało się, że czułem coś, co odrobinę mnie przerażało, ale odpychałem to _coś_ w najdalszy zakątek mojego umysłu.

Rzadko zdarzało się, by zarząd wzywał każdego z nas osobno. Na spotkania chodziliśmy wspólnie, chyba że chodziło o coś naprawdę ważnego, co nie cierpiało zwłoki, a któryś z nas znajdował się poza miastem i nie mógł dotrzeć na zebranie. Chciałem wiedzieć, czego dotyczyło spotkanie Zayna, jednak coś mówiło mi, że była to sprawa osobista, bo gdyby było inaczej, na pewno powiedziałby mi od razu. No dobrze, raczej nie miał ku temu możliwości, gdy przycisnąłem go do ściany z chwilą jego wejścia do mieszkania.

Moje palce przebiegły po wytatuowanym na jego podbrzuszu sercu; uwielbiałem jego tatuaże, choć ten jeden zawsze wprawiał mnie w rozbawienie. Nie mam pojęcia, co wtedy sobie myślał.

\- Wiesz co, Haz? - Podniosłem głowę, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Zayn przesunął kciukiem po moim ramieniu i znajdującej się tam małej literce A. - Kilka dni temu mówiłeś, że chcesz nowy tatuaż. A może sam ci go zrobię? To 'A' wyszło mi świetnie.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Zayn, masz talent i uważam, że świetnie rysujesz, ale... - Przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech. - Nie ufam ci aż tak bardzo, by dopuścić cię do mojego ciała z igłą i pozwolić na wytatuowanie czegoś większego.

Malik prychnął z oburzeniem. Dokładnie pamiętałem, jak dumny był z siebie, gdy zrobił mi ten malutki tatuaż na moim ramieniu. Wręcz promieniał radością. Teraz tylko się z nim drażniłem, ponieważ czekałem na dzień, aż to powtórzymy. Posiadanie na ciele czegoś, co stworzył Zayn, wiele dla mnie znaczyło.

\- Jak przebiegło to spotkanie? - spytałem po chwili namysłu i wsłuchiwania się w jego bijące serce. _Boże, jestem strasznie ckliwy_. - O co chodziło?

Może mi się wydawało, ale Zayn nagle stał się bardziej spięty. Gładziłem skórę na jego brzuchu, jednak nawet to nie pomogło mu w rozluźnieniu się.

\- Mamy pieprzniętych szefów - stwierdził ponuro. Parsknąłem, doskonale o tym wiedząc. Może nie pozwolili mu pojechać do Bradford na urodziny jego siostry? Pamiętałem, że wspominał o nich. - Znaleźli mi dziewczynę.

Zamrugałem, słysząc jego słowa. Podniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „znaleźli mi dziewczynę”? Dlaczego? Kogo?

Zawahał się przez chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Perrie Edwards. - Roześmiałem się, kręcąc głową. To chyba był jakiś chory żart. - Mówię poważnie, Harry. Mamy udawać parę, żeby jej zespół zdobył popularność.

\- A tobie to pewnie pasuje – stwierdziłem z wymownym uśmiechem. Już od dawna wiedzieliśmy, że Zayn ma słabość do tej członkini zespołu Little Mix, który osobiście uważałem za przeceniony. Były utalentowane, to prawda, jednak nie na tyle dobre, by wygrać X Factor i podbić cały świat tak jak robiliśmy to my. Gdyby nie nasz zarząd, karzący nam wspominać o nich na każdym kroku, by zdobywały głosy naszych fanek, nie doszłyby tak daleko w tym programie. Zayn już na samym początku zwrócił uwagę na tę blondynkę, co niezmiernie bawiło resztę chłopaków, więc nie odpuszczali żadnej okazji, by ponabijać się z niego. Mnie to zawsze odrobinę irytowało.

\- W ogóle mi to _nie pasuje_ , Harry.

\- Więc dlaczego się zgodziłeś?

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- A miałem jakiś wybór? Wiesz, jacy oni są. Potrwa to jakiś czas, pokażemy się razem w kilku miejscach, będziemy o sobie mówić w kilku wywiadach...

\- Pewnie będziesz musiał ją całować – wtrąciłem. Nie chciałem, żeby mógł głos brzmiał tak dziecinnie, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Teraz wszystko było idealnie. Przez tyle miesięcy byliśmy tylko _ja_ i _on_ , korzystaliśmy z każdej okazji, ukrywaliśmy się, ale było nam razem dobrze. Ta cała Perrie wszystko skomplikuje.

Już zaczynała komplikować, ponieważ bardzo nie podobało mi się to uczucie, które napierało na moją pierś.

\- Harry?

Niechętnie spojrzałem na niego, walcząc z grymasem. Przysunął dłoń do mojej twarzy i pogłaskał kciukiem mój policzek, spoglądając na mnie z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się.

\- Wiesz, że to nie będzie prawdziwy związek – powiedział powoli. -Nic do niej nie czuję, nie chcę z nią być. A między nami nic się nie zmieni, Haz, bo my też nie jesteśmy... w związku. Tamto to będzie tylko praca, a to przyjemność.

\- Praca, z której będziesz wracał i... – uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem – korzystał z przyjemności.

Roześmiał się cicho.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- W porządku – mruknąłem.

\- Naprawdę? - upewnił się z lekkim wahaniem.

\- Jasne. - Zerknąłem w stronę zegarka, który wskazywał godzinę pierwszą. - Ale chyba powinienem wrócić do siebie.

Jego twarz spochmurniała, co ścisnęło mnie za serce. Chciałbym zostać, a rano obudzić się koło niego, jednak to niebezpiecznie zbliżało nas do wytyczonych wcześniej granic. Seks był w porządku, budzenie się obok siebie już nie, ponieważ to prowadziło do głębszego zaangażowania się w coś, co miało pozostać tajemnicą. Im bardziej się angażowaliśmy, tym trudniej było nam utrzymać to w sekrecie.

Pochyliłem się nad chłopakiem, chwilę spoglądając w jego piwne tęczówki. To uczucie w piersi zaczęło się pogłębiać. Cholera.

\- Zapomnieliśmy o piwie – wypaliłem nagle. Zayn zamrugał.

\- To nie moja wina – odparł. - To ty rzuciłeś się na mnie z chwilą, gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg mieszkania.

\- Musiałem na ciebie czekać całe dwie godziny! Byłem napalony.

Wywrócił oczami. Wziąwszy moją twarz w swoje dłonie, uniósł się, zmniejszając dzielącą nas odległość i delikatnie musnął moje usta. Westchnąłem. To był pocałunek na do widzenia.

Dziesięć minut później Zayn odprowadzał mnie do drzwi, wciąż mając na sobie tylko bokserki. Nie namyślając się ani chwili, objąłem go w pasie, przylegając do niego całym ciałem i wsunąłem twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Do zobaczenia później? - wymamrotałem.

\- Nie mogę. Mam się spotkać z Perrie.

\- O której wrócisz?

\- Pewnie późno...

Przesunąłem ustami po linii jego szczęki, pokrytej lekkim zarostem, który zawsze uważałem za niezwykle pociągający. Moja dłoń znalazła się prosto na jego pośladku, mocniej przysuwając do siebie nasze krocza. Jęknąłem cicho.

\- Może jednak mógłbym zostać trochę dłużej? - spytałem z nadzieją. - Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie pieprzyliśmy się przy tej ścianie na prawo od okna.

\- _Co_? - Ten głos nie należał do Zayna.

Nie usłyszeliśmy otwierających się drzwi. Nie mieliśmy czasu na odsunięcie się od siebie i przybranie bardziej zwyczajnych pozycji. Niall stał w progu, wytrzeszczając oczy i spoglądając to na moją rękę na pośladku Zayna, to na nasze przerażone twarze.

\- Czy tutaj ma miejsce to, co mi się wydaje, czy po prostu coś mi się wydaje? - wypalił na wydechu. Zayn zerknął na mnie.

\- Wydaje ci się – powiedziałem, lecz niezbyt przekonująco.

_Niall wie._

*

Zegar na tapicerce czarnego Land Rovera, prowadzonego przez Paula, wybijał dokładnie dwadzieścia siedem minut po godzinie siódmej rano, gdy staliśmy w kolejce do McDrive, dryfując między rzeczywistością a spokojną krainą Morfeusza. Jak słusznie zauważył Tomlinson podczas wsiadania do pojazdu, było zbyt wcześnie na jakiekolwiek działania, wymagające od nas większego zaangażowania. Jak na złość, czekał na nas wywiad z Nickiem Grimshawem w BBC Radio 1, który ustalony był na godzinę ósmą. Byłem niemalże pewien, że nie zdążymy na czas.

Podjechaliśmy bezpośrednio do okienka, a ja rzuciłem okiem na pracownicę McDonalda, w skupieniu przysłuchującej się naszemu ochroniarzowi, który składał zamówienia. Była tylko jedna rzecz, o której marzył każdy z nas o tej godzinie – gorzka, niekoniecznie dobra, ale mocna i stawiająca na nogi kawa. Oraz kawałki kurczaka, którym nie mógł oprzeć się Horan.

Wyciągnąłem się, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie. Spojrzałem na Louisa, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie, nie wyglądając zbyt korzystnie. Rozwiane w nieładzie, skudlone włosy ukrył pod szarą czapką, a wciąż zamknięte, podkrążone oczy i spierzchnięte, uchylone usta mówiły same za siebie – naszego przyjaciela dorwał kac morderca. Tuż obok niego znajdował się Liam, wpatrzony w boczną szybę samochodu, z białymi słuchawkami w uszach. Na jego kolanach spoczywały bose stopy najstarszego z nas, który w głębokim poważaniu miał sprzeciwy Payne'a, dotyczące tej pozycji. Jednak jak zawsze, po pewnym czasie, Liam i tak mu odpuścił.

Po drugiej stronie ciemnego blondyna siedział Harry, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na komórce, trzymanej w dłoniach. Gorączkowo stukał w klawisze urządzenia, uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem. Uniosłem lekko brew ku górze, na dłużej wbijając w niego spojrzenie, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Niestety, po kilkunastu sekundach intensywnego gapienia się, nie udało mi się oderwać jego wzroku od telefonu, za to usłyszałem, jak ktoś z mojej prawej cicho odchrząkuje. Obróciłem głowę, natrafiając na Nialla, który jeszcze sekundę temu nastrajał swoją gitarę. Teraz jego błękitne jak ocean tęczówki były ulokowane na mnie, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Czym prędzej odwróciłem od niego wzrok, przerzucając go na moje dłonie.

Minęły zaledwie dwa dni, od kiedy Niall przyłapał mnie i Stylesa na czymś, na czym zdecydowanie nie powinniśmy zostać złapani. Irlandczyk, pomimo swojego nieogarnięcia, nie był głupi. Domyślił się, co oznacza ręka Hazzy na moim tyłku, jego sprośne słowa i bliskość, jaką się otoczyliśmy. Wystraszeni i zdezorientowani, chcieliśmy mu wszystko wyjaśnić; z naszych ust wylatywały pojedyncze, chaotyczne słowa, nie tworzące spójnej całości. Na szczęście, albo też i nie, gdy przez przypadek wspomnieliśmy o naszych kontaktach seksualnych, Niall spiął się jak struna, natychmiastowo nas uciszając. Stwierdził, że nie chce o tym słyszeć i kompletnie obojętne mu jest, co robimy, gdy jesteśmy sami, dopóki on nie musi tego oglądać.

Wydawało się to uczciwym układem, lecz nie mieliśmy pewności, że Niall nie podzieli się tą cenną informacją z resztą naszych przyjaciół. Byłbym mu niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby ten sekret zachował dla siebie, lokując go w bardzo odległym miejscu w swoim umyśle. W końcu taka sytuacja już drugi raz się _nie_ powtórzy.

\- Mała czarna bez śmietanki i podwójnym cukrem. - Moje przemyślenia przerwał Andy, nasz drugi ochroniarz, przejmujący od Paula pierwsze z zamówień. Patrząc na stan Louisa, zrozumiałem, że naprawdę powinniśmy się zacząć ogarniać. Do radia jechaliśmy, by opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni, podzielić się wrażeniami z Video Music Awards, iTunes Festiwal, a także trzecim występem w programie Alana Carra, który niemalże zawsze rozbawiał nas do łez. Mieliśmy także opowiedzieć o nadchodzącej płycie, _Take Me Home_ , debiutanckim singlu _Live While We're Young_ , który aktualnie podbija światowe listy przebojów. Jak zawsze byliśmy także gotowi na mały, akustyczny występ, prezentujący naszą najnowszą piosenkę.

\- To dla Louisa – wyjaśniłem. - Lou – skierowałem się tym razem do naszego przyjaciela, któremu musiało się przysnąć. - Lou – powtórzyłem nieco głośniej. - Tommo! - krzyknąłem i uniosłem stopę, lekko kopiąc bruneta w krocze. Przyjaciele roześmiali się, obserwując nasze poczynania, a chłopak skulił się, mrucząc z niezadowoleniem.

\- Malik, zmysły postradałeś?! - wychrypiał, zupełnie nie brzmiąc tak, jak na co dzień. Otworzył oczy, dosięgając do nich dłońmi i przepędził z powiek resztki snu. Odchrząknął, zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą. To nawet wyrwało z letargu Liama, który wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu. - Jasna cholera, czuję się fatalnie. W głowie dudni mi tak, jakby odbywał się tam karnawał w Rio, a w ustach mam taką suszę, jakbym przez ostatnią noc wpieprzał piasek z Sahary – wyżalił się, a my wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, słysząc jego porównania.

\- Kawa powinna pomóc – podsunął Niall, wskazując palcem na zniecierpliwionego ochroniarza, który miał już kolejne zamówienie w ręce. Lou odwrócił się, przejmując gorący kubek z kawą.

Kiedy każdy z nas otrzymał swój trunek, z powrotem ruszyliśmy w trasę, kierując się do budynku studia BBC Radio 1. W samochodzie zapanowała cisza, zazwyczaj towarzysząca nam podczas porannych podróży. Znaliśmy się na tyle, by wiedzieć, że o wczesnych porach żaden z nas nie był zbyt gadatliwy, a także pozytywnie nastawiony do świata. Jasne, bywały wyjątki, ale zdarzały się one bardzo rzadko.

\- Na pewno nie zdążymy na ósmą - stwierdził Paul, który zaczął wybijać o kierownicę nieznany nam dotychczas rytm, ukazując tym swoje zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie. - Jasna cholera, jak ten baran zaraz się nie ruszy z drogi...

\- Paul, litości – jęknął Tomlinson, słysząc zbulwersowany, a także głośny ton ochroniarza. - Twój głos w mojej głowie odbija się niczym echo, trafiając do mnie z potrójną siłą.

\- Trzeba było wczoraj nie pić – posumował Higgins.

\- Już nie będę. W życiu nie tknę alkoholu.

\- Obiło mi się to już o uszy – wtrącił niespodziewanie Harry z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, ukazującym jego dołeczki w policzkach. Zachichotałem, doskonale znając tę gadkę.

\- Gdzieś ty się wczoraj tak spił, że dzisiaj wyglądasz jak... – Liam zmierzył spojrzeniem najstarszego z nas, nie ukrywając zniesmaczenia, malującego się na jego twarzy - Nie potrafię nawet znaleźć dla ciebie odpowiedniego określenia.

\- Drogi przyjacielu, gdybym tylko wiedział, z przyjemnością bym ci odpowiedział – wyznał Lou. - Gdy Andy zadzwonił do mnie dzisiejszego ranka, by mnie obudzić, byłem święcie przekonany, że wciąż jestem w Manchesterze u Eleanor. Dopiero przy czwartym połączeniu od naszego kochanego ochroniarza – Tommo posłał słodki uśmiech Andy'emu - dotarło do mnie, że jestem u siebie. Z siódmym dzwonkiem telefonu przypomniało mi się, że dzisiaj pracuję, lecz nawet to nie zmusiło mnie do podniesienia słuchawki. Chyba przy czternastym telefonie stwierdziłem, że potrzebuję jeszcze krótkiej drzemki, a wraz z dwudziestym pierwszym zrozumiałem, że jak zaraz nie odbiorę, to Andy mi jaja urwie.

\- Chciałem to zrobić dwadzieścia połączeń wcześniej – przyznał ochroniarz, rozbawiając wszystkich w aucie.

\- Za bardzo mnie kochasz – rzekł pewnie Tomlinson, posyłając całusa w jego stronę. - A wy, chłopaki, co robiliście?

\- Wczoraj spotkałem się z Samuelsem – oznajmił Payne. - Siedzieliśmy przed telewizorem, oglądając każdą nowość kinową na DVD i objadaliśmy się jogurtami. Po prostu słodkie lenistwo. - Wzruszył ramionami, upijając swoją herbatę.

\- Ja spotkałem się wczoraj z Grimmym – rzucił Haz, na co automatycznie przerzuciłem na niego wzrok, powstrzymując się przed grymasem. _Znowu_ Grimshaw. - Poszliśmy na zakupy do Westfielda, a potem do baru – odparł luźno, a ja poczułem to bardzo nieprzyjemne i niewłaściwe uczucie, rozlewające się w moim sercu.

Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem być zazdrosny o Harry'ego. Nie miałem do tego nawet prawa, ponieważ nie byliśmy razem, nie żywiliśmy do siebie żadnych większych uczuć i nie mieliśmy ku sobie zobowiązań. Był to czysty, wolny związek dwóch przyjaciół, opierający się na seksie. Nic poza tym.

Zatem, do jasnej cholery, dlaczego szlag mnie trafiał za każdym razem, gdy Haz wspominał, że wychodził z Nickiem, który, choć w życiu się do tego nie przyznał, był gejem?

\- Zayn! - Otrząsnąłem się, wracając do rzeczywistości. Cztery pary oczu były skupione na mnie, przyglądając mi się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Co jest? - spytałem kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Pytałem, co ty robiłeś wczoraj – wyjaśnił Styles, posyłając mi delikatny uśmiech. Przetarłem kark z zakłopotaniem, orientując się, że nadeszła chwila, w której muszę wyjawić moim przyjaciołom przekręt, w jaki zostałem wciągnięty, a także na nowo uświadomić ich, jak bardzo szurnięty mamy zarząd.

\- Byłem w klubie G-A-Y na występie Little Mix – powiedziałem, otrzymując zszokowane wyrazy twarzy od chłopaków. - I, uwierzcie mi, nie poszedłem tam z własnej woli.

Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później, gdy cała sprawa _związku_ mojego i Perrie była jasna i kilka przekleństw padło pod adresem naszych szefów, w końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przed studiem BBC Radio 1. Spóźnieni, czym prędzej wysiedliśmy z pojazdu, kierując się do drzwi frontowych. Naokoło słyszałem wołania, pstryki aparatów i błyski fleszy paparazzich. Narzuciłem kaptur na głowę i wlepiając wzrok w drogę przede mną, przebyłem ten kawałek, mając w głębokim poważaniu medialne hieny.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się przed windą, która miała zaprowadzić nas na odpowiednie piętro, poczułem, jak czyjaś ręka obejmuje mnie delikatnie w pasie, a ciepły oddech z lewej strony karku otula moją szyję.

Doskonale wiedziałem, kto to.

\- Tęskniłem. - Doszedł do mnie zachrypnięty szept Hazzy. Przygryzłem wargę, chwilę walcząc ze słowami, które chciały uwolnić się z moich ust, lecz w końcu przegrałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Dlatego szukałeś pocieszenia u Grimshawa? - zaciekawiłem się, starając nie brzmieć za ostro.

Usłyszałem parsknięcie, a potem otrzymałem przelotnego całusa w policzek.

\- Ktoś tutaj brzmi zazdrośnie – oznajmił wesołym tonem.

_Cholera._

Wywiad zaczął się niecałe dziesięć minut temu, a ja już miałem ochotę ściągnąć z uszu słuchawki, rzucić nimi na stół i wyjść z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, by całe studio BBC Radio 1 się zatrzęsło.

Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że nie miałem powodu, by w tak ekstrawagancki sposób opuszczać zgromadzone towarzystwo, dwa z tych powodów siedziały tuż naprzeciwko mnie, obdarzając się uroczymi uśmiechami, zabawnymi anegdotkami ze swoich spotkań i długimi, intensywnymi spojrzeniami, jawnie, i to na moich oczach, flirtując ze sobą. Dłonie samowolnie zaciskały mi się w pięści pod stołem, gdy tylko Nick szturchał, klepał, bądź też w jakikolwiek inny sposób dotykał Harry'ego, nie ukrywając przyjemności, jaką z tego czerpał. Mógłbym przysiąc, że jest już w połowie twardy po takim kontakcie.

Styles natomiast bawił się doskonale, grając mi na nerwach i co chwilę zerkając w moją stronę, upewniając się, czy wyłapuję każdy ich gest. Co za pieprzony smarkacz! Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem zwracać na to uwagi i reagować tak, jak reagowałem, ale nienawidziłem, gdy Haz zachowywał się w stosunku do kogokolwiek tak, jak zachowywał się do mnie, gdy byliśmy sami. Nie cierpiałem, gdy ktoś inny bawił się jego włosami, patrzył przeciągle w szmaragdowe tęczówki, zatapiając się w ich kojącym kolorze i pieścił jego skórę, nawet najdrobniejszym muśnięciem. To _ja_ mogłem to robić. _Nikt_ inny.

\- Zayn, przejdźmy do ciebie – doszedł do mnie głos Grimshawa. Przeniosłem na niego wzrok, posyłając najbardziej sztuczny uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać. Hazza parsknął w swój mikrofon, po czym odchrząknął, chcąc zatuszować swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. - Widziałem twoje zdjęcia z dzisiejszej nocy w klubie G-A-Y, gdzie wczoraj występował większości znany, zwycięski i dziewczyński zespół ósmej edycji X Factor, Little Mix.

\- Um, zgadza się – potwierdziłem raczej nieśmiało. Powinienem wiedzieć, że może nawiązać do mojego wczorajszego wypadu.

\- Zatem jestem pewien, że byłeś tam z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że ten powód ma nawet na imię Perrie – wyznał odważnie Nick, na co reszta moich przyjaciół zaśmiała się. Również zachichotałem, musząc odgrywać nadaną mi rolę.

\- Zayn się po prostu zgubił – palnął bezmyślnie Styles. Zerknąłem na niego, widząc powoli budujące się na jego twarzy napięcie. Och, rozpoczynając temat panny Edwards, zaczęliśmy stąpać po bardzo cienkim lodzie. Miałem pojęcie, jak bardzo nie trawi wspominek o niej, a co dopiero żywych konwersacji na jej temat. Pałał do tego taką samą niechęcią, jak ja pałałem do niego i Grimmie'go razem.

I właśnie wtedy mnie olśniło. Skoro brunet tak przed chwilą pogrywał, przyszła moje kolej, by zacząć rozdawać karty.

Odchrząknąłem, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- Poszedłem zobaczyć, jak sobie dziewczyny radzą – rzekłem raczej nieprzekonująco.

\- Oczywiście, każdy dobry chłopak chodzi na koncert swojej dziewczyny – wywnioskował słusznie prezenter, na co zaśmiałem się delikatnie. Prawda prędzej czy później miała wyjść na jaw, więc dlaczego miałbym nie przyspieszyć tego procesu?

\- Tak, chyba tak to działa – oznajmiłem, lekko zagryzając wargę. Kuknąłem na najmłodszego z nas, obserwując jego blaknącą, psotną iskierkę w oczach. Wargi miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię, przybierając na twarz obojętność. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jego postawa to tylko pozory. Od środka rozrywało go, co ukazywał małym gestem, jakim było wystukiwanie palcami rytmu o swoje ramię, gdy jego ręce były założone na piersi. Byłem niemalże pewien, że nawet tego nie kontrolował.

\- Czyli oznacza to, że kolejny członek One Direction jest zajęty! - ogłosił Nick. - Teraz będzie szał i płacz wśród fanek, ale jestem pewien, że dziewczyny pogodzą się z tą ciężką stratą. - Zachichotałem, mając ochotę rozgłosić, że tak naprawdę nie mają czym się przejmować. Niestety nie mogłem.

\- Zayn, długo się spotykacie? - spytał Grimshaw, skupiając całą swą uwagę na mnie.

\- Eee, kilka tygodni – odpowiedziałem, sprzedając mu wiadomości, które przekazali mi moi szefowie.

\- I jak wam razem jest? Dogadujecie się? - dociekał prezenter.

 _Nie twój zakichany interes_ , pomyślałem.

\- Tak, jest świetnie – odparłem, przenosząc wzrok na Harry'ego. - Perrie to naprawdę niesamowita dziewczyna. Gdy tylko mamy wolny czas, spędzamy go razem i świetnie się bawimy – zmyśliłem, wiedząc, że gram bardzo nieczysto. Musiałem nawet przekroczyć granice dobrego smaku tej zemsty, bo nawet mnie coś zakuło w sercu, widząc zasmuconą twarz zielonookiego.

\- Mówiąc, że się dobrze bawią, ma na myśli granie w niedozwolone gry – rzucił żartem Tommo, na co wszyscy w pomieszczeniu się roześmiali. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem mnie i mojego kochanka.

Nick dał sobie ze mną spokój i przeszedł do pytań dotyczących naszego nowego albumu, na które głównie odpowiadał Liam na przemian z Niallem. Ja w tym czasie zająłem się moim telefonem komórkowym, nie popisując się najlepszymi manierami. Jednak osobą, która chciała się ze mną skontaktować, była moja własna mama, a jej nie mogłem zignorować.

Wysyłając rodzicielce krótką wiadomość z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego nie mogę odebrać połączenia, schowałem komórkę do kieszeni, machinalnie przenosząc wzrok na Stylesa.

Po jednym spojrzeniu mogłem stwierdzić, że zmienił się. Minęło zaledwie kilka minut, a jego naburmuszona postawa i smutek w oczach zniknęły, zastąpione przez coś podstępnego, wręcz sekretnego. Uniosłem brew ku górze, zaskoczony jego nagłą zmianą nastrojów. Harry, wciąż patrząc na mnie, wzruszył tylko ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się pociągająco, prawie tak jak dwa dni temu, gdy przyszedł do mojego mieszkania, zanim zostałem wplątany w fałszywe sidła miłości z członkinią Little Mix. Obserwowałem jego ruchy, zastanawiając się, co tym razem w niego wstąpiło. Brunet sięgnął po butelkę wody, leżącą na stole koło mikrofonu i zaczął odkręcać zakrętkę kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, okręcając je wokół szyjki...

_O szlag._

Przełknąłem głośno, szybko odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę. Mimowolnie, bez mojej kontroli, obrazy same zaczęły mi się przewijać przez myśl, wracając kilka nocy wstecz, kiedy to Hazza, bardzo skutecznie, doprowadził mnie na skraj rozkoszy za pomocą swojej dłoni.

Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, starając się wyrzucić z głowy te wspomnienia. Nie był na nie ani czas, ani miejsce. Przynajmniej ja tak myślałem.

Ponownie, bardzo niepewnie i ostrożnie, przerzuciłem tęczówki na mojego zboczonego przyjaciela, zauważając jego napompowane od wody policzki. Patrzył w tym momencie w innym kierunku, a ja swobodnie przebiegłem wzrokiem po jego szyi, wyraźnie wystającej na niej żyle i idealnych, wyrzeźbionych obojczykach. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy zacząłem przygryzać moją dolną wargę, pragnąc to samo robić z jego skórą.

_Cholera, to wcale nie pomaga._

Uniosłem głowę, od razu natrafiając na oblicze mojego kochanka. Nasze oczy się spotkały i wtedy Haz, jakby wykorzystując okazję, przełknął całą zawartość swoich ust. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzyłem na jego jabłko Adama, poruszające się pod wpływem działania i niemalże sapnąłem, przypominając sobie naszą wspólnie spędzoną noc dwa tygodnie temu, gdy Styles z wielkim entuzjazmem i zaangażowaniem obciągnął mi, sprawiając niesamowitą przyjemność.

\- Zayn? - Spokojny, niemalże uważny ton doszedł do moich uszu. Otrząsnąłem się, powracając do rzeczywistości, zostawiając ze sobą bardzo niebezpieczne w tej chwili obrazy.

Powoli zerknąłem na całe pozostałe towarzystwo, które z wyczekiwaniem czekało na jakąś moją reakcję. Jakby szukając ratunku, kuknąłem na Li, posyłając mu błagalne spojrzenie.

Payne szybko powtórzył pytanie, które było skierowane do mojej osoby, a ja odpowiedziałem na nie, w myślach przeklinając mojego kochanka.

_Zabiję gówniarza._

*

Wyszedłem na korytarz, z kieszeni wyjmując moją komórkę. Mama czekała na telefon, ponieważ już rano obiecałem do niej zadzwonić, gdy tylko będę miał chwilę wolnego czasu. Właśnie zakończył się nasz wywiad z Nickiem Grimshawem w BBC Radio 1, więc mieliśmy jakieś piętnaście minut, zanim będziemy musieli udać się na sesję zdjęciową. Byłem pewien, że jeśli teraz do niej nie zadzwonię, wieczorem, gdy wrócę do domu, już nie będzie mi się chciało albo po prostu zapomnę.

Mama odebrała praktycznie od razu.

\- Świetny wywiad, synku – powiedziała na wstępie, a ja jęknąłem.

\- Słuchałaś? Błagam, zignoruj wszystko, co mówiłem.

Roześmiała się krótko.

\- Jak na ciebie byłeś bardzo grzeczny. - Też parsknąłem śmiechem. Oparłem plecy o ścianę i wysunąłem do przodu nogi, przybierając całkiem wygodną pozycję. - Jak samopoczucie?

\- Znakomite – odparłem. Co dziwne, w moim tonie nie słychać było żadnego fałszu. - Jestem pełen energii.

\- To dobrze. - Zamilkła na moment. Zmarszczyłem czoło, nagle wyczuwając pewne napięcie po drugiej stronie.

\- Mamo? Wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, przez co coraz bardziej zacząłem się niepokoić.

\- Widziałam bardzo wiele... opinii na twój temat – odezwała się w końcu. - Jest ich coraz więcej. Nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówią, ale zwracają uwagę na pewne rzeczy...

\- Chodzi o to podejrzenie, że jestem biseksualny? - przerwałem jej w pół zdania. - Po raz pierwszy naprawdę mnie nie obchodzi, co myślą o mojej orientacji. Niczego to nie zmieni. Nadal będę żył pod presją, więc nie masz się czym przejmować.

Westchnęła. Chciałem rozwiać jej obawy. Doskonale wiedziałem, że od kiedy wystartowałem w programie X Factor jej strach o mnie zaczął się pogłębiać, ponieważ nie mogła być przy mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i pilnować, by niczego mi nie brakowało.

\- Harry, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że będę cię wspierać bez względu na wszystko? Nie chciałabym, by opinia twoich fanów źle wpłynęła na to, co robisz.

\- Nie wpłynie – zapewniłem. - Nie jestem gotów, żeby się ujawnić i pewnie minie sporo czasu, zanim to się zmieni, więc na ten moment nie zwracam uwagi na to, co myślą inni. Ciężko pracujemy i na tym się skupiam.

\- Kocham cię, Harry – powiedziała z uczuciem w głosie, co sprawiło, że na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech. - Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, mamo – odpowiedziałem. Drzwi studia otworzyły się i na korytarz wyszedł Zayn. Rozejrzał się wokoło, a gdy mnie zobaczył, jego oczy zmrużyły się groźnie. Mało brakowało, a parsknąłbym śmiechem. - Muszę kończyć.

\- Ucałuj ode mnie wszystkich chłopców – powiedziała na pożegnanie.

\- Postaram się! - Rozłączyłem się, cały czas spoglądając na Zayna, który stał teraz jakiś metr przede mną. - Rozmawiałem z mamą. Kazała ucałować was wszystkich.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Lubię Anne.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie w napięciu. Moje oczy nawet na chwilę nie opuściły jego, a moja dłoń znalazła się na jego biodrze, tylko nieznacznie przysuwając go do siebie. Zayn zmniejszył dzielącą na odległość i delikatnie musnął wargami moje usta. Jednak chciałem więcej.

Odwróciłem nas i pchnąwszy go na ścianę, przywarłem do niego całym moim ciałem, ustami atakując jego wargi. Znajdowaliśmy się na pustym korytarzu stacji radiowej, więc w każdej chwili byliśmy narażeni na to, że ktoś nas nakryje. Jednak nie obchodziło mnie to. Chciałem tylko całować go, dotykać, pieprzyć go, robić wszystko to, o czym myślałem podczas całego wywiadu.

Zayn jęknął w moje usta, gdy otarłem udem o jego krocze, wyczuwając jego twardą erekcję. Pragnął mnie tak samo jak ja pragnąłem jego. Przerwałem pocałunek i uśmiechając się do siebie, przesunąłem się na jego szyję, ssąc to najwrażliwsze miejsce na skórze chłopaka. Zawsze uważaliśmy, by nie zostawiać żadnych śladów, jednak w tym momencie chciałem naznaczyć go sobą, aby zapamiętał, że należy tylko do mnie.

\- Harry – jęknął ponownie i odchylił głowę do tyłu, a po korytarzu rozległo się głuche uderzenie, gdy jego potylica spotkała się ze ścianą. - Cholera.

Roześmiałem się cicho. Oparłem dłonie o ścianę i wyprostowałem się, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. Biło od nich nieopisane pożądanie; wręcz błagały mnie, bym coś z tym zrobił. Zamierzałem zrobić.

Do naszych uszu dotarł zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Na korytarzu pojawiła się jakaś kobieta, jedna z pracownic radia i stanęła jak wryta, gdy nas zobaczyła. Pewnie ten widok należał do ciekawych; stałem bardzo blisko Zayna, przylegałem do niego na całej długości naszych ciał, nasze włosy i ubrania znajdowały się w nieładzie, a twarze zdecydowanie były zarumienione od podniecenia. Posłałem kobiecie uśmiech i złapawszy Zayna za nadgarstek, zacząłem go ciągnąć wzdłuż holu na sam jego koniec, gdzie znajdowały się toalety. Chłopak przyspieszył i oboje rzuciliśmy się biegiem, teraz śmiejąc się jak wariaci, a gdy otworzył drzwi toalety, energicznie wciągnął mnie do środka. Tym razem to ja zostałem rzucony na drewnianą powierzchnię.

\- Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Styles? – wyszeptał do mojego ucha. Poczułem, że nogi uginają się pode mną, gdy czubek jego języka musnął płatek ucha. - Prawie nas przyłapali. A wszystko przez to, że jesteś niewyżytym świntuchem.

\- Lubisz to.

\- Nawet bardzo. - Wiedziałem, że uśmiecha się do siebie, mówiąc te słowa. Odwróciłem lekko głowę, chcąc złączyć nasze usta. Chciałem całować go bez opamiętania. Moje dłonie zaczęły krążyć po jego ciele, palce rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, by tylko dotknąć jego rozpalanego ciała. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego, ale od momentu, gdy Niall nas przyłapał, czułem ogromne podekscytowanie na myśl, iż to jeszcze może się powtórzyć. Wiedziałem, że musimy być ostrożni, jednak odrobina ryzyka podniecała mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Nie możemy tutaj... Ktoś się zorientuje.

\- Nikt nie zwróci uwagi, że nas nie ma. – Moje wargi przywarły do jego obojczyka, tuż nad tatuażem, który tam się znajdował. Prawa dłoń powoli zjechała po jego torsie, podczas gdy ręce Zayna znajdowały się na moich pośladkach, by trzymać w miejscu moje biodra. - Przez cały wywiad... myślałem o tym, co zrobię, gdy będziemy sami. O tym, jak będę cię pieścił, jak sprawię, że będziesz drżał pod moim dotykiem... błagał o więcej. Będę cię drażnił tak jak ty zawsze drażnisz mnie.

\- Harry – jęknął w sposób tak seksowny, sprawiając, że poczułem rosnące ciepło i krew spływającą do dolnych rejonów mojego ciała. Nie miałem pojęcia, że czyjeś zachrypnięte westchnienie może być tak rozkoszne dla ucha.

Gwałtownie złączyłem nasze wargi, lekko pchając go do tyłu; posłusznie zaczął się cofać, aż jego plecy natrafiły na jedną z kabin. Pospiesznie zsunął marynarkę z moich ramion, która z cichym szelestem opadła na kafelki. Na ślepo otworzyłem drzwi kabiny, przez co plecy chłopaka straciły podparcie. Poleciał do tyłu, komicznie wytrzeszczając oczy, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałem go w pasie, śmiejąc się cicho. Zayn zawtórował mi i złapawszy kołnierz mojej do połowy rozpiętej koszuli, wciągnął mnie do środka i zamknąwszy drzwi, przekręcił zamek. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głuchy zgrzyt. Nie minęła sekunda, a jego wargi przywarły do mojego karku, ssąc z zapałem. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i sapnąłem, gdyż zaczął pospiesznie rozpinać moje spodnie. Odzyskawszy kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, na oślep złapałem jego ręce, by powstrzymać jego ruchy.

Podniósł głowę, odrobinę zdezorientowany, jednak ja jedynie uśmiechnąłem się perfidnie i pchnąłem go do tyłu, aż jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę kabiny. Może publiczna toaleta w studiu BBC Radio 1 nie była najlepszym miejscem na takie akcje, jednak nie mogłem doczekać się, aż wezmę go w usta, by sprawić mu tą ogromną przyjemność; myślałem o tym przez cały wywiad.

Zayn szybko zrozumiał, co zamierzam, ponieważ wytrzeszczył zabawnie oczy, jak zawsze, gdy w planach miałem obciągnięcie mu. Czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że jest tym odrobinę skrępowany, mimo że robiliśmy o wiele więcej innych rzeczy. Jednak seks z Zaynem, bez względu na okoliczności, był niesamowity.

Przyjaźniliśmy się tyle lat, znaliśmy siebie na wylot i bardzo często zdarzało się, że zastanawiałem się, jaki Malik jest w łóżku. Nie był aż tak wielkim kobieciarzem, jakim kreowały go media. Nie był także takim bad boyem. Potrafił być naprawdę czuły, nie miał żadnych zahamowań przed przytulaniem się z nami, a nawet nie potrafił trzymać rąk przy sobie, gdy zwyczajnie z kimś rozmawiał. Lubił utrzymywać kontakt fizyczny z ludźmi. To właśnie mi się w nim podobało.

Jednak gdy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, z początku zdawał się być odrobinę przerażony. Wiedziałem, że nie miał aż tak wielu kobiet na swoim koncie, jednak nabył wystarczające doświadczenie, jednakże to, że byłem facetem, skreślało wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, uczyliśmy się siebie, poznawaliśmy własne ciała, a to pomogło nam w bliższym odkryciu siebie nawzajem, zanim doszło między nami do czegoś więcej. Pragnął tego, choć przyznał szczerze, że gdy powiedziałem mu o moich uczuciach do niego, nie brał nawet pod uwagę, że moglibyśmy sypiać ze sobą. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni Zayn nie chciał uprawiać prawdziwego seksu; nie zmuszałem go do niczego i cierpliwie czekałem, zapewniając go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to w robieniu innych rzeczy – obciąganie mu stało się moją ulubioną czynnością.

\- Harry – dotarł do mnie jego słaby głos i uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs, podczas gdy moje usta i język przesuwały się po jego członku, praktycznie wysyłając chłopaka aż do samego raju. Słysząc jego oddech, jego jęki, ponownie utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że jestem w tym cholernie dobry.

Do moich uszu dotarł jakiś trzask, jednak nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ponieważ byłem pewien, że to Zayn tak hałasuje, uderza w ścianę kabiny, czy coś w tym stylu. Lecz wtedy...

\- Zayn? Jesteś tutaj?

_To chyba jakiś żart. Louis?_

Wyglądało na to, że Malik nawet nie zorientował się, że mamy towarzystwo. Z jego ust wyrwał się kolejny jęk, ponieważ przestałem ruszać głową i pewnie odebrał to jako zachętę do tego, by zacząć poruszać biodrami, pieprząc moje usta. Ledwo nad sobą panowałem, ponieważ uwielbiałem, gdy to robił, jednak byliśmy zagrożeni. Co, o dziwo, jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecało.

\- Zayn, słyszałem twój głos. Co ty tam robisz?

W tym momencie chłopak zamarł, a gdy podniosłem na niego wzrok, wpatrywał się we mnie z przerażeniem widocznym w piwnych tęczówkach. Odsunąłem się od niego, starając się nie narobić hałasu i wymownie pokazałem mu, by się odezwał. Louis już go usłyszał; nic dziwnego, skoro jego jęki mógłby usłyszeć nawet mój dziadek zza grobu.

Oboje podskoczyliśmy, gdy Tomlinson zapukał do drzwi kabiny.

\- Zayn?

\- Lou! - wykrzyknął, praktycznie piskliwie, a ja przygryzłem wargę, by się nie roześmiać. - Co jest?

\- Wszystko w porządku, stary? Wydajesz z siebie jakieś dziwne odgłosy...

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł pospiesznie. Jego głos drżał niekontrolowanie, więc nawet dureń odgadłby, że _coś_ mu jest. Nadal był potwornie podniecony, ja również i tylko czekałem, aż będę mógł dokończyć przerwaną czynność. Bezszelestnie przysunąłem się do przodu, spoglądając na niego figlarnie i prawie roześmiałem się, gdy jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się jeszcze bardziej, podczas gdy moje palce objęły jego erekcję. Znów jęknął.

Louis nadal stał po drugiej stronie zamkniętych drzwi kabiny i mógł usłyszeć każdy najmniejszy dźwięk. Co ja wyprawiałem? Powinniśmy bardziej uważać. I nie powinno mnie to aż tak podniecać.

Nagle rozległ się śmiech Tomlinsona.

\- Chyba już wiem, co robisz – powiedział rozbawiony. - W takim razie zostawię cię samego. - Odszedł do kabiny, na co odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale po chwili znów rozległ się jego głos: - Poważnie, Zayn, co z tobą? Nie mogłeś z tym poczekać, aż wrócimy do domu? Musisz zwalić konia akurat _tutaj_?

\- Louis, to nie... - Uciszyłem go gestem i przyłożyłem palec do ust, wymownie spoglądając na drzwi. Słychać było kroki, które nagle zamilkły i myślałem, że Lou znowu nam przeszkodzi. Uważnie nasłuchiwałem jego dalszych poczynań, aż dotarł do mnie odgłos otwieranych i po chwili zamykających się drzwi toalety. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze. - Myślisz, że się zorientował?

Spojrzałem na niego.

\- Że jestem tutaj z tobą? Na pewno nie – odparłem. - Pomyślał, że zabawiasz się sam ze sobą. - Roześmiałem się. - Na samą myśl o tobie, dotykającym się, pieszczącym siebie z myślą o mnie... Wiesz, jak lubię na ciebie patrzeć, gdy się dotykasz. To cholernie podniecające. - Moje usta rozciągnęły się w perfidnym uśmiechu, podczas gdy dłoń nadal pracowała nad jego członkiem, kciuk przesuwał się po jego główce i sądząc po jego reakcji, był już naprawdę blisko. - Pewnie miałeś na to ochotę podczas wywiadu, co nie? Nie mogłeś się doczekać, aż wyjdziesz stamtąd i ulżysz sobie. To moje imię wydobywałoby się przez twoje cudowne usta, podczas gdy twoja dłoń przesuwałaby się po całej naprężonej długości. Znajdowałbym się w twoich myślach przez cały ten czas, aż doszedłbyś gwałtownie...

\- Harry, no dalej! - wydusił zniecierpliwiony i poirytowany, lekko szarpiąc za moje włosy, na co sapnąłem, ponieważ uwielbiałem, gdy to robił. - Dłużej nie wytrzymam...

Prawie się roześmiałem z tego, jak bardzo pragnie moich ust. Chciałem jeszcze trochę go podrażnić, ponieważ uwielbiałem doprowadzać go do stanu, w którym znajdował się na skraju wytrzymania i patrzeć, jak wręcz zwija się z tęsknoty. Musnąłem językiem główkę jego członka, na co sapnął, po czym powoli objąłem go ustami. Nie trwało długo, zanim wytrysnął w moje usta, swoje ramię przykładając do ust, by zagłuszyć jakikolwiek odgłos. Patrzyłem na niego przez cały ten czas, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od cudu przede mną. Zawsze uważałem, że jest cholernie przystojny, jednak teraz miałem wrażenie, że nigdy, w całym moim życiu, nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego.

\- To chyba najlepszy wywiad, na jakim byliśmy – stwierdził chwilę później, naciągając na tyłek bokserki i spodnie. Roześmiałem się cicho, z trudem podnosząc na nogi, ponieważ moje kolana odrobinę zdrętwiały od ciągłego klęczenia. Chwycił mnie pod pachy i przygarnął do siebie, mocno obejmując, po czym złączył nasze usta w delikatnym oraz czułym pocałunku. Wciąż musiał czuć swój smak na moich wargach, jednak musiał nie przejąć się tym, gdyż nasze języki leniwie tańczyły ze sobą.

\- Musimy wracać – wymruczałem, odsuwając się jedynie na centymetr, nie chcąc jeszcze tracić kontaktu. - Będziemy mieć kłopoty.

\- Przyjdź do mnie wieczorem – powiedział, dłonią przebiegając po moich włosach, by odgarnąć skudlone kosmyki z moich oczu. Skinąłem głową, uśmiechając się i zrobiłem krok do tyłu, otwierając drzwi kabiny. Rozejrzałem się, orientując, że nie mam czegoś na sobie.

\- Gdzie moja marynarka? - spytałem, spoglądając pytająco na Zayna. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tutaj.

Zamarłem. Widziałem, jak oczy Zayna rozszerzają się, gdy jego wzrok padł na kogoś za moimi plecami. Nie chciałem się odwracać, zbyt zdruzgotany tym, co tam zobaczę. Zacisnąłem powieki.

\- Popełniłem bardzo duży błąd – usłyszałem napięty głos naszego przyjaciela. - Miałem w planach poczekać na korytarzu, aż Zayn wyjdzie, a potem zadbać o to, by nigdy nie zapomniał o tym, że trzepał sobie w stacji radiowej. Ale potem zobaczyłem na podłodze bardzo znajomą marynarkę. I myślę sobie: _Co marynarka Harry'ego robi na podłodze łazienki?_ Nie byłem pewien. W mojej głowie pojawiła się pewna dziwna myśl, którą szybko odrzuciłem, stwierdzając, że to niemożliwe, by... Ale nie. Zdecydowałem, że jedynie udam, że stąd wychodzę, żeby sprawdzić rozwój wydarzeń. Myślałem, że Zayn od razu wyjdzie z kabiny, bo nie będzie miał ochoty na dalsze walenie konia, skoro go na tym przyłapałem. Myliłem się. Nawet nie potrafię wyjaśnić mojego szoku, gdy zaraz po moim udawanym wyjściu, usłyszałem głos Harry'ego, dobiegający zza drzwi kabiny, w której byłeś ty, Zayn. - Zamilkł na moment. - Możecie mi, do jasnej cholery, wyjaśnić, czego właśnie byłem świadkiem, a potem szybko znaleźć mi dobrego terapeutę?!

\- Louis, posłuchaj...

\- Dość się nasłuchałem – przerwał Zaynowi. Nadal stałem tyłem do Tomlinsona, bojąc się na niego spojrzeć. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że Harry lubi świntuszyć... Cholera, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak pojebana, to też by mi stanął. - Odchrząknął. - Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie chce słuchać żadnych długich wyjaśnień tego, co robicie. Bo słyszałem, _co_ robicie. Co jest? Jesteście... Wiem, że Harry jest biseksualny, bo powiedział mi jakiś czas temu, ale... Ty też, Zayn?

Otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając na czarnowłosego. Nawet mi nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie wiedział, kim jest. Twierdził, że tylko ja byłem dla niego pociągający, nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tego wobec innego mężczyzny. Nadal interesował się kobietami; to się nie zmieniło.

\- To nie jest dobry moment na tę rozmowę – odpowiedział z wahaniem Malik. Powoli podszedł do bruneta, po drodze posyłając mi pokrzepiające spojrzenie. Wreszcie odważyłem się odwrócić twarzą do Lou. Nie wyglądał na tak rozgniewanego, jak się spodziewałem; jego policzki były odrobinę zarumienione, wyraz twarzy poważny, a w tęczówkach kryło się napięcie i zdezorientowanie. Po prostu był ciekaw, chciał znać odpowiedź na wiele nurtujących go pytań, na które możliwe, że nie byliśmy w stanie odpowiedzieć.

\- Louis – zacząłem łagodnie, a gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok, przybrałem najbardziej niewinną i błagalną minę, na jaką było mnie stać. - Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co tu zaszło.

Zamrugał szybko, jakby zaskoczony moimi słowami. Zapewne nie na to liczył.

\- Harry, czy ty myślisz, że zaraz wybiegnę na ulicę i zacznę wrzeszczeć: „Ej, ludzie! Właśnie słyszałem, jak Harry Styles obciąga Zaynowi Malikowi!”

Wykrzyknął to tak głośno, że mógł usłyszeć go każdy w tym budynku, więc oboje doskoczyliśmy do bruneta i zaczęliśmy go uciszać. Odsunął się od nas z rozbawieniem. Zacisnąłem wargi.

\- Louis, to poważna sprawa.

\- Przecież rozumiem – westchnął. - Nie powiem nikomu, ale chcę mieć pewność, że wiecie, do czego to może doprowadzić.

Zerknąłem niepewnie na Zayna.

\- Dlatego nie chcemy nikomu mówić – powiedział. - Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. - Louis spojrzał to na mnie, to na Malika. - Domyślam się, że to tylko seks, tak? Ponieważ, mam nadzieję, że gdybyście byli razem, to byście nam powiedzieli, prawda? Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, serio. Choć wolałbym już nigdy więcej nie słuchać... _tego_. Lubię oglądać pornosy, ale w domowym zaciszu, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, z ręką pod kołdrą i zdecydowanie nie takie z udziałem moich przyjaciół.

\- Ale nie powiesz nikomu? - upewnił się Zayn. Brunet westchnął.

\- Nie powiem. Chcę tylko mieć pewność, że wiecie, co robicie. Teraz dzieje się wiele rzeczy. Z tobą i Perrie na przykład. Ten udawany związek to przesada, ale to może nieźle skomplikować...

\- Wiemy, co robimy – przerwał mu Zayn dość ostrym tonem. Przytaknąłem na jego słowa, gdy Tomlinson spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco i zabrawszy od niego moją marynarkę, narzuciłem ją na ramiona, podchodząc jeszcze do lustra wiszącego nad rzędem złożonym z trzech umywalek. Dałem mu do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy. - Zobaczymy się za chwilę, Lou.

\- Tak, doprowadźcie się do porządku. Oboje równie dobrze moglibyście mieć wypisane na czole „ _I just had sex_ ”.

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Faktycznie, miał trochę racji. Moje włosy znajdowały się w ogromnym nieładzie, a usta były dość zaczerwienione oraz zapuchnięte. W lustrzanym odbiciu widziałem, jak Louis podchodzi do drzwi.

\- Jeszcze jedno – powiedział, odwracając się do nas z ręką na klamce. Jego uśmiech był niezwykle szeroki i złośliwy. - Obiecam, że nikomu nie powiem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę wam na każdym kroku dogryzać i rzucać wymownych aluzji odnośnie tego, co tu zaszło.

Zayn jęknął żałośnie. Louis mrugnął do nas okiem, po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i odkręciłem kran, by umyć ręce. Za moimi plecami pojawił się Zayn; objął mnie od tyłu w pasie i oparł brodę na moim ramieniu, zamykając oczy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Musimy bardziej uważać – powiedział. - Mogło być o wiele gorzej. Zamiast Lou mógł nas przyłapać ktoś z radia albo Paul.

\- Będziemy uważać – zapewniłem. Musnął ustami mój kark i odsunął się, odkręcając drugi kurek.

Spojrzałem na własne odbicie. Choć część mnie była przerażona, ta druga, mniejsza, czuła ulgę.

_Louis wie._

_*_

Nastawał jeden z mroźniejszych, późno październikowych wieczorów, gdy siedziałem wygodnie na tyłach czarnego Land Rovera, przedzierającego się przez zakorkowane centrum Londynu. Zerknąłem w lewo, gdzie na siedzeniu obok mnie znajdowała się Perrie, wpatrzona w mijane obrazy za oknem. Jej wręcz platynowe, rozpuszczone włosy zasłaniały twarz, przez co nie mogłem sprecyzować żadnych jej emocji. Co chwile kukałem też na Paula, prowadzącego samochód i cicho przeklinającego nieostrożnych kierowców. Westchnąłem, opierając się na siedzeniu i sam wlepiłem wzrok w czarną szybę, rozmyślając.

Dziś był jeden z tych wieczorów, który pragnąłem spędzić na kanapie w moim apartamencie, z piwem w ręce i dobrym filmem na ekranie telewizora. Jak na złość, zarząd musiał pokrzyżować moje plany, umawiając mnie z moją _dziewczyną_ na romantyczny spacer po Hyde Parku, w którym kręci się mnóstwo ludzi. Korzystali z naszych wolnych terminów jak tylko mogli, ustawiając nas na randki w najbardziej zatłoczonych miejscach, by wszyscy mogli nas zobaczyć. Jakież to było _żałosne._ Nigdy nie byłem i wciąż nie jestem typem faceta, który rozgłasza całemu światu, z kim się umawia. Wolałem trzymać moje związki w ukryciu, może nawet bezpieczeństwu, nie narażając mojej wybranki serca na ataki zazdrosnych fanek i walkę z oślepiającymi błyskami fleszy. Tak było dużo korzystniej i spokojniej dla obu stron. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że teraz nie byłem tak naprawdę związany, a ta cała szopka, którą odgrywałem z Edwards, była tylko łatwym chwytem marketingowym. Płyta Little Mix miała niebawem ukazać się w sklepach, a chcąc, by uzyskała taką ilość sprzedaży, która zadowoli wytwórnie muzyczną, potrzebowała rozgłosu. I, jak na złość, ja padłem ofiarą tego niewdzięcznego przekrętu. Szczerze, nie oszukujmy się - gdyby były na tyle dobre, nie potrzebowałyby tego całego cyrku.

To nie było też tak, że uważałem je za nieutalentowane. Wręcz przeciwnie! Twierdziłem, że każda z nich miała naprawdę świetny, unikatowy głos. Gdyby tak nie było, z pewnością nie wygrałyby ósmej edycji X Factor. Po prostu... nie miały tego czegoś, co przyciągnęłoby uwagę większej ilości osób. Byłem pewien, że można nad tym popracować, jakoś to naprawić w innym sposób niż spiknięcie jednej z nich ze mną. Pech chciał, że tak było szybciej i nasi menadżerowie nie musieli się męczyć.

Z drugiej strony pozostawał jeszcze Harry. Choć mówiłem mu, że to nic między nami nie zmienia, a on starał mi się wierzyć, to widziałem po nim, że nie jest zachwycony tym faktem. Pomimo że nie byliśmy razem, a tylko spełnialiśmy ze sobą nasze najskrytsze fantazje, byłem do niego przywiązany i nie chciałem, by to _coś_ , co działo się między nami, zakończyło się przez nadaną mi pracę. To on póki co sprawiał, że od prawie pół roku wiodłem naprawdę szczęśliwe życie, co dnia przyozdabiając twarz w uśmiech, nie zawierający w sobie ani krzty sztuczności. To _musiało_ coś znaczyć.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu! - zakomunikował mój ochroniarz, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, zauważając, że stanęliśmy pod samą bramą do Hyde Parku. Czym prędzej odpiąłem pasy i otworzyłem drzwi, opuszczając pojazd. Wygładziłem kurtkę i podciągnąłem nieco spodnie, po czym obszedłem naszego Land Rovera i naciskając na klamkę, udostępniłem wyjście dla Perrie. Dziewczyna, widząc mnie, posłała mi uśmiech, po czym z pomocą mojej dłoni, którą jej zaoferowałem, wyszła na zewnątrz, splątując nasze palce razem.

Zatem przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Ramię w ramię, prowadząc luźną gadkę w zasadzie o niczym i z twarzami przymalowanymi w uśmiechy, spacerowaliśmy po Hyde Parku, co jakiś czas zaczepiani przez pojedynczych fanów. Paul szedł za nami, zajmując się własnymi sprawami, ale wciąż czujny, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Zaczyna się robić zimno – usłyszałem, od razu przerzucając wzrok na blondynkę. Zagryzła dolną wargę i puściła moją dłoń, wsuwając ją pod moją kurtkę. Nieprzejęty zmianą pozycji, zarzuciłem rękę na jej kark, przytulając do siebie.

\- Tak lepiej? - spytałem z zadziornym uśmiechem. Jakby nie patrzeć, byłem całkiem niezłym aktorem.

Edwards uniosła głowę, swe tęczówki wlepiając w moje. Nagle wspięła się lekko na palcach i pokonała dzielący nas dystans, łącząc nasze usta w krótkim, nic nie znaczącym, pokazowym pocałunku. Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem i skupiłem się na dróżce przed nami.

\- Znacznie lepiej – odparła, mocniej przylegając do mnie.

Cały czas snuliśmy się różnymi alejkami, podążając prosto, bez żadnego ustalonego kierunku. Ludzi, jak na tę porę roku i dość zimny wieczór, było naprawdę sporo. Widocznie nie przeszkadzała im niska temperatura, spadające liście z drzew i chowające się za horyzontem słońce. To właśnie nocą Londyn nabierał uroku, ukazując swą niepowtarzalność w każdym calu.

Przechodziliśmy właśnie Serpentine Bridge, dzielącym wody Serpentine River i The Long Water, gdy zauważyłem pierwszego interesanta z wysokiej klasy aparatem fotograficznym. Mało brakowało, a wywróciłbym oczami, lecz zanim to nastąpiło, poczułem wibrację w kieszeni moich spodni. Wolną dłonią, nie przerywając kontaktu z Perrie, sięgnąłem tam, wyciągając moją komórkę. Wciąż krocząc sobie wesoło, odblokowałem klawiaturę, odczytując wiadomość tekstową, która okazała się być od Harry'ego.

Uśmiech mimowolnie wstąpił na moją twarz.

_Od: Harry, 7:33 pm_

_Masz niecałe 10 minut, by zjawić się w moim apartamencie. Kupiłem bitą śmietanę i jedyne, na co mam ochotę, to całą noc zlizywać ją z twojego umięśnionego ciała. ;)_

_PS Jestem już w połowie nagi, więc radzę ci się śpieszyć. Chyba nie chcesz, bym zmarznął, prawda? xx_

Mimowolnie zaśmiałem się pod nosem, w jednej chwili zapominając, gdzie się znajduję. Na szczęście, albo też i nie, Edwards szybko mi o tym przypominała, wpychając swój ciekawski nos prawie w ekran mojego telefonu.

\- Co cię tak rozbawiło? - Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek przeczytać, zablokowałem telefon, przez co wyłączył się wyświetlacz.

\- Nic takiego – rzuciłem na odczepnego, lecz widząc jej przeszywające mnie na wskroś spojrzenie, zrozumiałem, że to jej nie wystarczy. - Louis napisał, że znów rura pod umywalką mu pękła i ma pół mieszkania zalane – wymyśliłem na poczekaniu, rzeczywiście przywołując niedawne problemy mojego przyjaciela z nieszczęsną uszczelką. - Tomlinson chyba zabije tego hydraulika – zaśmiałem się, na co blondynka mi zawtórowała.

Kupiła moje kłamstwo.

Nie czekając dłużej, ponownie podsunąłem sobie telefon pod nos, wchodząc w nową wiadomość tekstową.

**Do: Harry, 7:37 pm**

**wybacz, nie mogę, :( xx**

Nie minęła nawet minuta, nim moja komórka ponownie dała o sobie znać.

_Od: Harry, 7:38 pm_

_Dlaczego? :( xxx_

**Do: Harry, 7:40 pm**

**jestem z perrie, xx**

Wystukałem, z westchnięciem i nieznajomym ciężarem na sercu przyciskając klawisz ' _wyślij._ ' Oczywistym było, że wolałbym ten wieczór spędzić w jego towarzystwie niż dziewczyny. Pragnąłem położyć się obok niego, czuć ciężar ciała koło mojego i wdychać zapach skóry, delektując się jej delikatnością. Wszystko w Harrym było lepsze niż cały spędzony w Hyde Parku czas z członkinią Little Mix.

Drgnąłem, czując ruch w mojej dłoni. Bez zastanowienia ponownie skupiłem uwagę na prostokątnym urządzeniu, niezainteresowany niczym innym dookoła. Łącznie z Perrie.

_Od: Harry, 7:43 pm_

_Chyba sobie, kurwa, jaja robisz. x_

Zagryzłem wargę, wiedząc, że sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. Styles przeklinał tylko w naprawdę złych momentach i po tym, co właśnie widziałem, do takich zaliczał się ten nieszczęsny przypadek.

Nie zdążyłem zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, gdy nadszedł kolejny SMS.

_Od: Harry, 7:45 pm_

_Urwij się jakoś, proszę. Powiedz, że masz przyjaciela w potrzebie... xx_

**Do: Harry, 7:46 pm**

**naprawdę nie mogę, haz. wynagrodzę ci to innym razem, aha. (; xxx**

_Od: Harry, 7: 47 pm_

_:((((((((_

Nie odpisałem, przypuszczając, że z każdą kolejną wiadomością czułbym się gorzej. Brunet powtarzałby mi, jak bardzo chce mnie obok siebie, a ja nie mógłbym znieść myśli, że nie mogę zaszczycić go moją obecnością, będąc uwięzionym tutaj. Na środku Hyde Parku, przy minusowych temperaturach z dziewczyną, która wcale nie miała płonącego temperamentu.

Schowałem urządzenie do kieszeni, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze będziemy musieli szwendać się bez celu. Z tego, co zauważyłem, zaczęliśmy przykuwać uwagę innych, od kiedy kilku paparazzich snuło się za nami, lub też przed, zachowując wyznaczoną przez Paula, bezpieczną odległość. W oddali widziałem też fanki, wskazujące na nas i cykające fotki. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich i lekko pomachałem, po czym dookoła rozniosły się ich wesołe piski. Zachichotałem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak prosty gest może wywołać taką reakcję.

\- Usiądziemy sobie na chwilę? - Dotarło do mnie pytanie dziewczyny. Skinąłem tylko głową i zaprowadziłem nas do najbliższej ławki, rozkładając się wygodnie. Myślałem, że Perrie zajmie miejsce tuż koło mnie, lecz moje kolana wydały jej się bardziej kuszącą opcją. Ułożyła się wygodnie, ręce zakładając na moją szyję, a ja objąłem ją w pasie. Twarz zanurzyła w zagłębieniu mojej szyi, muskając ciepłym oddechem skórę w tamtym miejscu. Nie zadziałało to na mnie w żaden sposób. Odwróciłem głowę w jej kierunku, będąc z nią teraz twarzą w twarz. Wykorzystując tę sytuację, tym razem ja naparłem na jej podkreślone różowym błyszczykiem wargi, całując ją z większym zaangażowaniem. Rozwarła wargi, lecz ja nie skorzystałem z jej propozycji, nieznacznie się od niej odsuwając. W głowie miałem tylko obraz Harry'ego, który zdecydowanie nie pochwaliłby aż tak znaczącego kontaktu.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, nie czując potrzeby przerywania tego kojącego dźwięku, gdy telefon w moich spodniach znów dał o sobie znać. Czym prędzej wyłowiłem go z kieszeni, przysuwając go do siebie tak, by Perrie nie przeczytała treści wiadomości, która, jak się spodziewałem, była od Stylesa.

_Od: Harry, 8:02 pm_

_Chcę tylko, byś wiedział, że leżę kompletnie nagi na łóżku, jedną dłonią przesuwając po całej mojej długości, wyobrażając sobie, że to tak naprawdę ty napierasz na moją widoczną erekcję. Myślę intensywnie o twoim dotyku, przyprawiającym mnie o miliony dreszczy, głównie kumulujących się w podbrzuszu. Chcę poczuć opuszki palców, wolno snujące wzdłuż pulsującej żyły i, cholera, pragnę cię, Zayn. xx_

Odetchnąłem, teraz dopiero orientując się, że przestałem oddychać, całkowicie pochłonięty przez SMS od Hazzy. Nagle zrobiło mi się cieplej niż kilka minut temu; czułem, jak moje policzki zalewa fala gorąca, pozostawiając po sobie karmazynowe ślady. Obrazy opisane w wiadomości przewijały się w moim umyśle, będąc tak realne, jakbym miał je właśnie przed oczami. Widziałem go całego, w jego boskiej okazałości, sprawiającego sobie przyjemność. Niewyobrażalnie _podniecający_ widok.

Potrząsnąłem szybko głową, nie mogąc dłużej o tym rozmyślać. Byłem na randce z dziewczyną i to jej miałem poświęcać uwagę, by choć trochę nasz związek wyglądał na realistyczny.

Otworzyłem nową wiadomość, wystukując krótką odpowiedź.

**Do: Harry, 8:06 pm**

**przestań, świntuchu! xx**

Chciałem schować prostokątne urządzenie, mając nadzieję, że brunet sobie odpuści, lecz w tym właśnie momencie zaczęło ono wibrować. Zawahałem się, zastanawiając, czy powinienem to zignorować, czy jednak sprawdzić, o czym teraz pisze Harry.

Niestety ciekawość zwyciężyła i po kilku sekundach przebiegałem wzrokiem po przysłanych zdaniach.

_Od: Harry, 8:08 pm_

_Nie mogę mieć ciebie, to chociaż twoja uwaga będzie skupiona na mnie._

_PS Zwiększam tempo, próbując to robić tak jak ty. Doskonale wiesz, jak bardzo lubię, gdy przyspieszasz swoje ruchy, odsyłając mnie na skraj wytrzymałości... x_

Zagryzłem wargę, powstrzymując się przed sapnięciem, próbującym wydostać się z moich ust. Kuknąłem na blondynkę, sprawdzając, czy w jakiś sposób zwróciłem jej uwagę, lecz ona wciąż siedziała spokojnie, obserwując otoczenie dookoła nas. Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, kategorycznie musząc się ogarnąć. Ten mały sukinsyn Styles znowu wykorzystywał swoje triki, by poniżyć mnie publicznie, sam zadając sobie niebywałą dawkę rozkoszy. Tak być _nie_ mogło.

Byłem w połowie pisania pouczającego monologu, nakazującego Hazzie natychmiastowe ogarnięcie się, gdy mała koperta pojawiła się w lewym górnym rogu mojego BlackBerry. Uniosłem brew, zapisując tekst w wersjach roboczych i zabrałem się za nową wiadomość.

_Od: Harry, 8:15 pm_

_Przypominało mi się, gdy ostatnim razem waliłeś mi konia. Byłeś na górze, z dłonią opuszczoną wzdłuż naszych ciał, palcem masując czubek mojego członka. Pochylałeś się nade mną, szepcząc najbardziej sprośne rzeczy, jakie przyszły ci na myśl i kazałeś mi prosić o więcej. Mruczałem, jęczałem twoje imię, błagając o pieszczoty, skutecznie zmniejszając przestrzeń w twoich bokserkach. Jawnie się wtedy nade mną znęcałeś, więc uniosłem się do góry, twarzą sięgając do twojej klatki piersiowej. Zacząłem delikatnie nadgryzać twoje stwardniałe sutki, językiem błądziłem po tatuażu na twojej piersi, mówiąc ci, jak bardzo pragnę cię pieprzyć. Byłem na tyle przekonujący, że przestałeś zajmować się mną i... Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz ciąg dalszy... ;)_

_PS Stwardniałeś już? xx_

Poczułem skurcz tam na dole, doskonale wiedząc, co on oznacza. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie w miejscu, układając się wygodniej na drewnianej ławce. Kuknąłem w dół, na moje spodnie, dostrzegając niewielkie wybrzuszenie.

_Niech to szlag._

Perrie, niezadowolona z moich ruchów, również zmieniła pozycję, zasłaniając mój wstydliwy problem. Mimowolnie posłałem jej wdzięczny uśmiech, na co tylko spojrzała na mnie pytająco.

\- Dalej piszesz z Louisem? - zaciekawiła się, a ja tylko skinąłem głową. Chciałbym, żeby był to narzekający i marudzący Tomlinson niż napalony zboczeniec Styles.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie może poradzić sobie z tą uszczelką – wyjaśniłem, wciąż brnąc w moje kłamstwo. Dziewczyna mruknęła w odpowiedzi i, na moje nieszczęście, znów poczułem coś, czego nie chciałem.

Wibracja telefonu. Kolejny SMS.

Powoli, jakby bojąc się nie wiadomo w zasadzie czego, odblokowałem komórkę, widząc na niej wiadomość od Hazzy. Wpatrywałem się dłużej w mały ekranik, zastanawiając się, czy jestem na to gotowy. Prawdą było, że mogłem wyciszyć mój telefon, czy też wyłączyć go, a następnie schować głęboko do kieszeni i przestać się nim przejmować. Lecz coś podpowiadało mi, że, mimo wszystko, chcę przeczytać to, co brunet ma mi do przekazania. Ciekawość była ode mnie silniejsza.

_Od: Harry, 8:21 pm_

_Nie odpisujesz, ale to nie znaczy, że ja przestałem się ze sobą zabawiać. Jestem coraz bliżej, unoszę się wyżej, pomrukując zmysłowo twoje imię. Chciałbym czuć twój przyspieszony oddech na moim obojczyku, ciepło ciała na moim i usłyszeć twój cichy szept, gdy prosisz: Dojdź dla mnie, Harry. Oczami wyobraźni widzę, jak uśmiechasz się figlarnie, gdy porywczo zaczynam kołysać biodrami, nie mogąc doczekać się finału. Dyszę, między poszczególnymi oddechami starając się przekazać ci, jak blisko jestem. Znów przyspieszasz swoje ruchy, jeszcze tylko zaledwie raz i drugi i, ummmm, Zayn. Moja dłoń zaciska się na pościeli, oczy zamykają się, a głowę odchylam do tyłu, całym sobą przeżywając mój orgazm. Wiem, że uwielbiasz ten widok. Za każdym razem działa on na ciebie tak samo i mam nadzieję, że i tym razem tak będzie._

_PS Trochę nabrudziłem... Jednak myślę, że do rundy drugiej będę gotowy za niecałe 15 minut. Skusisz się? xx_

Tego było już za wiele.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, wiedząc, że dłużej nie mogę tak bezczynnie siedzieć i być przez niego torturowany. Poszczególne obrazy wciąż przewijały się przed moimi oczami, sprawiając, że mój wstydliwy problem w dolnych partiach ciała był bardziej widoczny.

\- P-Perrie, musimy się zbierać – wybąkałem z trudem, biorąc głęboki oddech. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Co się dzieje, źle się czujesz? - Troskliwie pogłaskała mnie po policzku, a przyjemne zimno jej palców zderzyło się z moim wręcz płonącym policzkiem. - Jesteś strasznie rozpalony, chyba masz temperaturę. Oczy też masz dziwnie mętne, chyba bierze cię przeziębienie – zdiagnozowała, podnosząc się z moich kolan.

\- Tak, nie czuję się najlepiej – skłamałem, również wstając. - Wybacz, że tak wyszło, ale chyba najlepiej będzie, jak się położę. - Chwyciłem jej dłoń, splątując nasze palce razem. - Nie chcę, by to choróbsko się rozwinęło, a za niedługo zaczynamy próby...

\- Jasne, wszystko rozumiem, Zayn – przerwała. - Zespół ponad wszystko. - Uśmiechnęła się, a ja nie mogłem nie odwzajemnić jej gestu. Skinąłem na Paula, informując go, że wracamy.

Kierowaliśmy się w stronę bramy wyjściowej, gdzie stał zaparkowany Land Rover, wciąż w otoczeniu kilku paparazzich, cykających nam zdjęcia. Starałem się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, więc czym prędzej dosięgłem komórki, wystukując krótką wiadomość do Hazzy.

**Do: Harry, 8:33 pm**

**nienawidzę cię, styles**

**ps czekaj na mnie z rundą drugą, świntuchu, (: xx**

_*_

Wytoczyłem się z taksówki z głośnym śmiechem, lecz nie minęła nawet sekunda, a straciłem równowagę i padłem na chodnik dosłownie na cztery łapy... jak kot. Za moimi plecami rozległ się gardłowy śmiech, podczas gdy chłodny, listopadowy wiatr owiał moje tyły. A niech to, moje spodnie chyba zsunęły się z tyłka. Resztkami sił podniosłem się, odrobinę chwiejnie, jednak w końcu stałem na dwóch nogach jak normalna, ludzka istota. Spojrzałem w dół i obraz przede mną zawirował.

\- Ale jestem wysoki – stwierdziłem, widząc, ile dzieli mnie od chodnika. - Patrz, jaki jestem wysoki.

\- Jesteś zalany.

Odwróciłem się, spoglądając na rozbawionego Grimmersa. Nick pokręcił głową i złapawszy mnie za ramię, zaczął prowadzić w stronę wejścia do hotelu. Musiał być środek nocy, ponieważ ulica była pusta. No i było ciemno. Cholernie ciemno. Tak ciemno, że nie widziałem, gdzie idę.

\- Harry, otwórz oczy, bo znowu wylądujesz na ziemi.

Uniosłem ciężkie powieki i znowu roześmiałem się, spoglądając na twarz mojego towarzysza. To przez niego. Wszystko przez Nicka. Prezenter Radio 1 zaprosił mnie na wypad do klubu nocnego, choć szczerze wolałem zostać w hotelu i nie ruszać się z łóżka, w którym też leżałby Zayn. Ale jutro czekał nas koncert w Manchesterze, czym potwornie się denerwowałem i musiałem trochę wyluzować. Szkoda, że żaden z chłopaków nie poszedł z nami. Może ktoś powstrzymałby mnie przed całkowitym nawaleniem się.

Oboje weszliśmy do windy, a gdy drzwi zasunęły się za nami, oparłem czoło o chłodne lustro, lekko przymykając powieki, by powstrzymać mocne zawroty głowy. Jednak wtedy przed moimi oczami pojawił się obraz sprzed kilku godzin; Zayn przyciskający mnie do tego właśnie lustra i atakujący moje usta z ogromnym entuzjazmem oraz tęsknotą.

Kiedy znowu otworzyłem oczy, Nick stał obok mnie, wyglądając na rozbawionego stanem, w jakim się znajdowałem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek widział cię tak spitego – powiedział. - Nawet nie potrafiłem cię powstrzymać. A powinienem.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie mając siły na udzielenie rozsądnej odpowiedzi. W tej chwili nic nie było rozsądne. W tej chwili chciałem znaleźć się w moim pokoju hotelowym, a jeszcze lepiej w pokoju hotelowym Malika. Przez cały wieczór myślałem o tym potwornie przystojnym chłopaku i nie mogłem doczekać się, aż znów go zobaczę, będę go całować, trzymać w ramionach albo uprawiać dziki, namiętny seks. Minęły trzy dni od ostatniego razu. Zaczynałem odchodzić od zmysłów. Każda cząstka mnie ciągnęła do niego. To było praktycznie niedorzeczne.

Otworzyłem oczy i mój pijany umysł zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, winda stała nieruchomo, bo nie czułem już drgań i przestało mi się przewracać w żołądku z tego powodu. Po drugie, wolna przestrzeń wokół mnie zmniejszyła się, a zanim zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, poczułem na twarzy ciepły oddech. Przed sobą, jakieś milimetry od siebie, ujrzałem twarz Grimmersa. _O cholera_.

Może byłem totalnie zalany, ledwo trzymałem pion, a nawet poziom, w uszach mi dudniło, w głowie wirowało, w brzuchu kotłowało od spożytego alkoholu, ale mimo to nadal zachowałem na tyle jasności umysłu, by zorientować się, że mój przyjaciel chce mnie pocałować.

\- Co ty robisz? - wypaliłem, zanim jego wargi dotknęły moich. Nie potrafiłem się odsunąć, zbyt porażony tą sytuacją. Wiedziałem, że Nick jest gejem, ale nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że może na mnie lecieć. Znaliśmy się dobrze, przyjaźniliśmy się, razem pracowaliśmy, imprezowaliśmy, byliśmy ze sobą blisko, ale... nie aż tak blisko.

\- Mam zamiar cię pocałować – odparł tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. Było oczywiste, a ja byłem idiotą.

\- Nie.

Odsunął się nieznacznie, by uważniej mi się przyjrzeć. Tym razem jego twarz zdawała się być bardziej niewyraźna. Miałem trudności ze skupieniem wzroku na jednym punkcie, więc postanowiłem patrzeć na własne odbicie w lustrze za jego plecami.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jestem... Mam kogoś – palnąłem bez namysłu, co nie było niespodzianką, skoro kompletnie nie panowałem nad myślami.

\- Masz kogoś? - W jego głosie słychać było zdziwienie. Na moment zaległa cisza. - Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Skrzywiłem się. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć. Czułem się paskudnie. Tak paskudnie, że równie dobrze mógłbym puścić pawia na jego buty. Ale powoli odwróciłem wzrok od mojego odbicia, które też nie wyglądało korzystnie w tym świetle i spojrzałem na niego. Nie wydawał się być jakoś przejęty tą sytuacją, a zamiast tego wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciekawieniem. Po krótkiej chwili westchnął.

\- Sam trafisz do pokoju? - spytał swobodnie, jakby nic nadzwyczajnego nie miało miejsca. Skinąłem głową. - Masz klucz?

Znów przytaknąłem i zacząłem grzebać w kieszeniach, aż w końcu wydobyłem mały przedmiot z mojej marynarki. Drzwi rozsunęły się i, przytrzymując się ściany, powoli wyszedłem na korytarz. W przejściu odwróciłem się do niego.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałem. Odpowiedział mi uśmiechem, zanim drzwi zamknęły się przede mną. Przetarłem twarz dłonią. To było ciekawe.

Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale nagle na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech. Nick był świetnym przyjacielem, dogadywaliśmy się idealnie, nie odczuwałem różnicy wieku, gdy spędzałem z nim czas, a nawet uważałem go za całkiem atrakcyjnego. W innych okolicznościach pozwoliłbym na ten pocałunek i nie żałowałbym ani chwili. Jednak teraz... był Zayn.

Nie _miałem_ Zayna. To nie było tak. Nie mogłem uważać go za swojego chłopaka, bo nigdy nie składaliśmy żadnych deklaracji. Jednak nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, bym mógł całować się z kimś innym, kiedy istniał Zayn. To nie wydawało mi się właściwe. Pamiętałem jedną z naszych rozmów sprzed kilku miesięcy; postanowiliśmy, że nasze relacje pozostaną takie same, że nie będziemy mieć siebie na wyłączność i jeśli któryś z nas trafi na kogoś, z kim będzie chciał być albo po prostu się umówić, nasze „zabawianie się” nie ma stać nam na przeszkodzie. A w tym momencie dotarło do mnie, że nie chciałem widywać się z nikim innym. Chciałem _mieć_ Zayna.

Byłem już cholernie zaangażowany. Nie było już dla mnie odwrotu. Dla niego chyba też.

Z mojego gardła wydostał się cichy jęk, kiedy zacząłem kierować się wzdłuż korytarza w kierunku mojego pokoju, który mieścił się na prawo od wind. Przez większość drogi podtrzymywałem się ściany, bo zdawało mi się, że cały korytarz kręci się dookoła mnie i zaraz wyląduję na podłodze. Moje nogi plątały się, więc cały czas potykałem się o nie, jednak zdołałem jakoś dotrzeć do moich drzwi. A kiedy spojrzałem na drewnianą powierzchnię, stwierdziłem, że przecież nie chcę być tam sam. Miałem być z Zaynem.

Obraz znów zawirował, kompletnie mnie dekoncentrując i mieszając mi w głowie jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogłem doczekać się, aż położę się obok Zayna, mogąc w spokoju odespać ten beznadziejny wieczór.

Zacząłem kierować się dalej, mijając kolejne drzwi. Nie byłem do końca pewien, za którymi znajdował się Malik. Wydawało mi się, że zajmował trzeci lub czwarty pokój od mojego. Albo piąty? Zatrzymałem się przed czwartymi drzwiami, przeklinając w myślach tych, którzy zamawiali nasze pokoje. Dlaczego Zayn nie mógł być obok mnie? Albo spać w tym samym pokoju? Oszczędzilibyśmy na tym, ponieważ wystarczyłoby nam jedno łóżko. Albo sama podłoga.

Byłem pewien, że drzwi będą zamknięte, jednak gdy nadusiłem na klamkę, te otworzyły się bez problemu. Tak mnie to zaskoczyło, że straciłem równowagę i poleciałem do przodu, padając na kolana. Roześmiałem się cicho. Klęczenie weszło mi w nawyk.

Złapałem się klamki i z trudem wstałem z podłogi, rozglądając się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie widziałem kompletnie nic, co nie ułatwiało sprawy. Spojrzałem w prawo, a w bladym świetle lamp ulicznych dostrzegłem niewyraźny zarys drzwi. To musiała być sypialnia. Ruszyłem w ich kierunku bardzo powoli, by się nie potknąć, aż w końcu znalazłem się w środku.

Stało tam łóżko, tyle mnie tylko obchodziło.

\- Zayn? - Zacząłem kierować się w stronę mebla, próbując ściągnąć z ramion marynarkę, ale wykonywanie dwóch czynności jednocześnie jest trudniejsze po wypiciu sporej ilości alkoholu. Zaplątałem się w materiał, a po chwili usłyszałem odgłos rozrywanej tkaniny. - Ups... Chyba podarłem marynarkę...

Z trudem ściągnąłem przez głowę koszulę oraz biały podkoszulek i usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, zrzucając buty. Ściągnięcie tych potwornie ciasnych spodni należało do wyczynów ekstremalnych, ale w końcu dałem radę się ich pozbyć. Rzuciłem ubranie na podłogę i na czworakach wspiąłem się na materac, wpatrując się w śpiącą postać. W ciemnościach widziałem jedynie ciemne włosy chłopaka i słyszałem równomierny oddech. Pochyliłem się nad nim, jedną ręką odgarniając kołdrę i wsunąłem pod nią rękę tak, bym mógł objąć go w pasie. Spał nago, jak zawsze. Bardzo dobrze.

\- Obudź się – wymruczałem do jego ucha, dłonią gładząc jego brzuch. - Mam ochotę cię pieprzyć, aż będziesz krzyczeć... Choć jestem totalnie zalany. Ale i tak mam na ciebie ogromną ochotę.

Poczułem, że zaczyna się wiercić i powoli wybudzać. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem i pochyliłem nad nim, by go pocałować.

\- Harry?

Zamarłem. Chwila moment...

\- Liam?

Rozbłysło światło, całkowicie mnie oślepiając. Jęknąłem i zasłoniłem oczy ramieniem, opadając na poduszki. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co się dzieje. I co Liam robił w łóżku Zayna?

\- Harry, co ty robisz w moim pokoju półnagi?!

Och, więc to był pokój Liama. To by wiele wyjaśniało.

\- Pomyliłem się...

\- Jesteś pijany? - Zabrałem rękę z twarzy, szybko mrugając powiekami, by przyzwyczaić oczy do jasnego światła. Liam klęczał na łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie zdezorientowany. Bez słowa potrząsnąłem głową, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. - O Boże, jesteś kompletnie pijany. Gdzie ty byłeś?

\- Z Grimmym – odparłem, próbując wstać, co nie było wcale takie proste. Liam obserwował mnie przez cały ten czas z wyrazem ogromnego szoku na twarzy i nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy ociężale kierowałem się do drzwi, nawet nie zamierzając zebrać po drodze moich ubrań. W progu zatrzymałem się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Co złego to nie ja. Słodkich snów!

Posławszy mu uśmiech, wyszedłem z sypialni, a w połowie drogi do wyjścia zacząłem się głośno śmiać; nie wiem czy powodem był wypity alkohol, czy cała ta sytuacja. Pewne było to, że pokój Zayna znajdował się jednak trochę dalej.

Otworzył mi od razu, co mnie zdziwiło, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nie spał. Miał na sobie szary podkoszulek oraz bokserki, jego włosy były rozczochrane i opadały mu na oczy, które spoglądały na mnie zdezorientowane. Omiótł korytarz wzrokiem, po czym zmierzył mnie od góry do dołu.

\- Paul coś mówił na temat wałęsania się po korytarzu bez ubrania – powiedział z rozbawieniem. Wzruszywszy na to ramionami, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

\- Cześć, przystojniaku.

Zayn uniósł brew.

\- Jesteś pijany, Haz.

Wydąłem wargi, opierając się o framugę, by jakoś utrzymać równowagę.

\- To samo powiedział Liam – mruknąłem. - Zmówiliście się?

\- Byłeś u Liama? - zdziwił się. Parsknąłem śmiechem i potrząsnąłem głową.

\- Byłem u Liama. Zabawna historia, wiesz? Wszedłem mu do łóżka.

Zayn jęknął. Cholera, ten dźwięk był niesamowicie pociągający. Zapragnąłem go pocałować, więc zrobiłem krok do przodu, by złączyć nasze wargi, ale gdy przymknąłem oczy... Coś było nie tak. Uniosłem powieki i zorientowałem się, że wpatruję się w beżowy dywan.

Podparłem się na rękach i spojrzałem w górę na Zayna, który usiadł przede mną, wyglądając jednocześnie na rozbawionego i poirytowanego.

\- Jesteś zły na mnie? - spytałem cicho, z trudem odwracając się na plecy, a moją ciężką głowę położyłem na jego kolanach. Praktycznie od razu jego dłoń znalazła się w moich włosach; westchnąłem z uciechy.

\- Trochę przesadziłeś, nie uważasz?

\- Jestem zbyt pijany, by coś uważać – odparłem. Zayn patrzył na mnie, a jego czoło było zmarszczone, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, jednak kącik ust lekko drżał, jakby chciał powstrzymać uśmiech. Spoglądałem w jego piwne tęczówki, na jego perfekcyjne kości policzkowe, na jego idealne pod każdym względem usta, których całowanie nigdy mi się nie znudzi. Nie potrafiłem oderwać od niego wzroku. - Na Boga, jesteś taki piękny... Jak możesz być tak _piękny_?

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Czas do łóżka, Styles. - Chwycił mnie za ramiona, by pomóc mi wstać, ale powstrzymałem go, zaciskając pięść na jego koszulce.

\- Jesteś tylko mój, tak? Tylko mój. _Mój Zayn_.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu przez dość długą chwilę. Nie wiem, co zobaczyłem w jego oczach, ale w tym momencie nie potrzebowałem słów potwierdzających mój bełkot. Należał tylko do mnie.

Gdy obudziłem się tego ranka, nękany potwornym bólem głowy, szatyn trzymał mnie ciasno w swoich ramionach i choć wspomnienia z całej nocy były odrobinę rozmazane, nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wstąpił na moją twarz. Ta noc była pierwszą, którą spędziliśmy w swoich ramionach, nawet nie uprawiając seksu, po prostu leżąc przytuleni. A ten poranek był pierwszym, gdzie obudziłem się obok niego.

Marzyłem o tym od dawna. Wcześniej taka myśl przerażała mnie, ponieważ to znaczyło, że przekraczaliśmy pewne granice, jednak w tym momencie wiedziałem, że nie istnieje nic innego, co może sprawić mi tyle radości. Teraz nie liczyło się nic więcej z wyjątkiem tej chwili, w ten pochmurny październikowy poranek, podczas którego uświadomiłem sobie, ile ten czarnowłosy chłopak dla mnie znaczy.

Mogłem oszukiwać samego siebie, jednak już od samego początku wiedziałem, że to, co działo się między nami, prowadziło do jednej rzeczy. Nie był to sam seks bez żadnych uczuć. Brały w nim udział ogromne uczucia, dlatego było nam tak dobrze razem.

\- Czeka nas ciężki dzień. - Odwróciłem głowę, orientując się, że oczy Zayna są szeroko otwarte i wpatruje się we mnie w napięciu. Jego prawe ramię obejmowało mnie w pasie, a palce zataczały teraz delikatne koła na moim brzuchu. Jego pierś ciasno przylegała do moich pleców, a nasze nogi były splątane ze sobą; pomimo tej bliskości, wciąż było mi mało.

\- Myślałem, że nadal śpisz – wychrypiałem. Wyglądało na to, że mój głos nadal był pogrążony we śnie. Odchrząknąłem, by przeczyścić gardło. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Ile pamiętasz z wczorajszego wieczora? A raczej nocy?

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Pamiętałem, że wyszedłem z Grimmym do baru, wypiłem o wiele więcej niż powinienem, a gdy wróciłem do hotelu... Grimshaw próbował mnie pocałować.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Czyżbym powiedział o tym Zaynowi? Dlatego wyglądał na rozgniewanego? Nie byłem ślepy, widziałem, jak reaguje na towarzystwo Nicka i krzywi się za każdym razem, gdy o nim wspominam. Nie przepadał za nim i coś mówiło mi, że powodem jest moja znajomość z Nickiem.

\- Niewiele – powiedziałem powoli. - Wszystko jest za mgłą.

\- Więc nie pamiętasz, że wpakowałeś się Liamowi do łóżka?

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Pamiętałem. Aż za dobrze. Dokładnie wiem, co mówiłem, więc teraz mógłbym się tylko modlić, by Liam nie odgadł, czyj pokój był moim celem. Jednakże z drugiej strony, czy coś złego stałoby się, gdybym Liam również wiedział?

\- Niall i Louis już wiedzą – zacząłem powoli. Odwróciłem się na plecy, by lepiej go widzieć. Nie było to łatwe, skoro obejmował mnie tak ciasno. - Liam też dowiedziałby się prędzej czy później.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć mu o tym zupełnie inaczej – mruknął, spoglądając na mój brzuch, na którym wciąż trzymał dłoń; zupełnie, jakby nie chciał przestać mnie dotykać. - Niall i Louis dowiedzieli się przypadkiem. Dosłownie przyłapali nas na gorącym uczynku. Nie chciałem popełnić tego błędu po raz trzeci. Wolałem poczekać na odpowiedni moment i... powiedzieć mu, że my... że... no wiesz.

Przygryzłem wargę. Doskonale rozumiałem, co miał na myśli. Czułem się paskudnie przez to, jak nasi najbliżsi przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o nas i nie chciałem powtórzyć tego błędu po raz kolejny, jednak wyglądało na to, że los obracał się przeciwko nam, zbyt znudzony naszymi gierkami.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałem po chwili. - Nie miało tak być.

\- Wiem. Nic na to nie poradzimy. - Na jego usta wstąpił łagodny uśmiech i pochylił się nade mną w tym samym momencie, w którym ja uniosłem lekko głowę. Nasze wargi złączyły się w delikatnym oraz czułym pocałunku, który nie zawierał w sobie ani grama żądzy, która zawsze nas ogarniała w takich chwilach. Poczułem w piersi pewien ucisk, który pogłębiał się z każdą sekundą i nie byłem do końca pewien, co to znaczy, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwałem tego tak intensywnie; pojawiło się tam coś ciepłego, coś oszałamiającego, jednak bardzo przyjemnego.

Trwało to może kilka minut, aż ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerwała cicha melodyjka wydobywająca się z telefonu Zayna. Chłopak jęknął z rozżaleniem w moje usta, na co roześmiałem się lekko i jeszcze raz musnąłem jego dolną wargę, zanim odsunął się, by sięgnąć po telefon.

\- To od Lou – wyjaśnił. - Pisze, że czekają na mnie ze śniadaniem. Mam obudzić też ciebie.

Spojrzał na mnie.

\- Czyli problem z głowy. Już nie śpię – odparłem z uśmiechem. Wysunąłem telefon z dłoni chłopaka, by napisać krótkie: „Będę za kwadrans”, po czym znowu złączyłem nasze wargi, tym razem szybko pogłębiając pocałunek. Jeśli mam być szczery, nie spieszyło mi się na śniadanie. Teraz chciałem tylko go całować.

Na śniadanie zeszliśmy pół godziny później. Nasi przyjaciele już tam byli; Louis, Niall, Liam i Josh siedzieli przy jednym stoliku, a reszta zespołu przy następnym. Opadłem na krzesło obok Nialla i momentalnie zabrałem od niego szklankę wody, by ulżyć mojemu zasuszonemu gardłu. Horan parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co jest? - wydusiłem, spoglądając na niego.

\- O której wróciłeś?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie mając pewności, która była godzina.

\- Nie wiesz, o której wróciliście? - zdziwił się Zayn, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. - Myślałem, że poszliście we dwóch.

Nadal piłem moją wodę, nie chcąc odpowiadać na jego pytanie. Wolałem nie zdradzać, że do klubu nie poszedłem z Niallerem, a z Nickiem.

\- U mnie zjawiłeś się koło drugiej – wtrącił Liam. Gdy na niego zerknąłem, obdarzył mnie bardzo wnikliwym spojrzeniem; wydawało mi się, że również rzucił okiem w stronę Zayna, który siedział na wprost mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę. - Przyszedł do mnie całkowicie zalany i zdaje mi się, że... - Zmrużył oczy. - Twierdziłeś, że pomyliłeś pokoje. Twój pokój znajduje się na początku korytarza, prawda? W czyim pokoju chciałeś się znaleźć, Haz?

Zayn spuścił głowę na swój talerz z grzankami, nie okazując mi ani odrobiny wsparcia. Zamierzałem kopnąć go pod stołem, ponieważ ta poza wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że ma coś na sumieniu, a Liam już teraz przyglądał nam się dość podejrzliwie, jednak nie zdołałem go dosięgnąć.

\- W moim pokoju – odparłem spokojnie. Sięgnąłem po kromkę chleba, ignorując jego wzrok.

\- A to, co mówiłeś?

Podniosłem głowę.

\- Nic nie mówiłem. Byłem pijany, Liam. Nie kontrolowałem się...

\- Rozebrałeś się do naga, co nawet nie jest dziwne, bo ciągle to robisz, wszedłeś do mojego łóżka i jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że powiedziałeś „mam na ciebie ogromną ochotę”.

Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Louis zakrył usta dłonią, ponieważ też dusił się ze śmiechu. Tym razem nie tylko Josh spoglądał na nas z zaciekawieniem, ale również sąsiedni stolik, przy którym siedział Paul Higgins oraz reszta naszej ekipy. Było źle, bardzo źle.

\- To dziwne, że mam na ciebie ochotę? - Mrugnąłem do Payne'a okiem. Niall zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. - Jesteś seksowny.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, Zayn, ale ja byłbym zazdrosny – wtrącił z rozbawieniem Louis, jednak od razu podskoczył na swoim miejscu, co znaczyło, że Malik wymierzył mu celnego kopniaka pod stołem.

\- Zayn? - Payne przeniósł na niego wzrok. - Czemu Zayn ma być zazdrosny?

\- Ja nie wiem – wydusił piskliwie Niall, wciąż dusząc się ze śmiechu. - Harry z tobą flirtuje pod nosem swojego...

Złapałem za jabłko i wsadziłem je do buzi Horana, zanim zdołał dokończyć zdanie. Spojrzał na mnie, unosząc brwi i wytrzeszczając oczy, przez co trochę przypominał nadziewane prosię.

Kiedy spojrzałem na Liama, w duchu jęknąłem, ponieważ widziałem, że jego oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu i nawet zdawało mi się, że słyszałem odgłos kliknięcia dobiegający w jego mózgu, gdy dotarło do niego, co się dzieje. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a Zayn poderwał się na nogi i złapawszy naszego przyjaciela pod ramię, zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia, nim nastąpi wybuch. Nie zrobił tego zbyt dyskretnie, więc wzrok wszystkich znajomych był skierowany na nas. Zdawało mi się, że nawet Josh powoli zaczął się domyślać wszystkiego, więc nim padły jakieś pytania, wstałem od stołu i ruszyłem za dwójką chłopaków, po drodze uderzając Louisa w tył głowy za to, co powiedział.

Znalazłem ich przy windach. Payne żywo gestykulował, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z prędkością światła, a Zayn tylko próbował go uciszyć, jednak na marne. Jeśli Liam na coś się nakręcił, nie można było go w żaden sposób powstrzymać.

\- Harry! - wykrzyknął, gdy mnie dostrzegł. Przetarłem dłonią skronie, czując coraz mocniejszy ból, który rozchodził się po całej czaszce. Doskonale wiedziałem, że z Liamem nie pójdzie tak łatwo jak z Niallem i Lou. - To prawda? Ty i Zayn?!

\- Możesz się z łaski swojej... zamknąć? - Zatrzymałem się przed nimi, nadal przecierając czoło. - Głowa mi pęka, a twoje wrzaski niczego nie ułatwiają.

\- Nie rób sceny – wtrącił lekko drżącym głosem Zayn. - Przez twoje panikowanie mało brakowało, a wszyscy by się dowiedzieli.

\- Nie panikuję! Ja... - Odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić. - Sypiacie ze sobą?

Wymieniłem z Zaynem spojrzenia.

\- Tak – odparłem, a oczy Liama jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyły się. - Ale nikt o tym nie wie z wyjątkiem Nialla i Louisa, więc...

\- Niall i Louis wiedzą, a ja nie?! - wykrzyknął, znów się nadymając. Przekląłem w myślach. - Dlaczego o wszystkim dowiaduję się ostatni?!

Westchnąłem. Zdecydowanie z nim nie pójdzie tak łatwo jak z Niallem i Louisem. Jednak nie mogliśmy prowadzić tej rozmowy na środku korytarza, gdzie mógł nas usłyszeć każdy; nawet fani, którzy czasami wałęsali się po hotelu. Kolejną godzinę spędziliśmy w moim pokoju, odpowiadając na każde, nawet najbardziej niezręczne pytania, jakie zadał nam nasz przyjaciel. Musiał wiedzieć, kiedy to się zaczęło, jak do tego doszło, dlaczego to ukrywaliśmy, jakie mamy zamiary i plany, czy ktoś jeszcze o nas wie. Chciał poznać _każdy_ szczegół, więc spełniłem jego prośbę i zacząłem wyjawiać mu najdrobniejsze rzeczy, które miały między nami miejsce od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru w Holmes Chapel, aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Jego ciekawość została ostudzona dopiero wtedy, gdy zdradziłem mu, że uprawialiśmy seks na tyłach tour busa, podczas gdy siedział na jego drugim końcu, oglądając „Toy Story 3”.

A ja znów poczułem, że kolejny ciężar znika z moich pleców.

_Liam wie._

_*_

Ściągnąłem obwiązany dookoła moich bioder ręcznik, rzucając go w kąt przestronnej, udekorowanej w kolorze ciepłej wiśni łazienki. Natychmiastowo wszedłem do jacuzzi, napełnionego ciepłą wodą, czując, jak moje ciało powoli zaczyna się relaksować. Dosięgłem ręką do bocznego panelu sterującego zbiornik, włączając opcję hydromasażu. Woda dookoła mnie zaczęła bulgotać, przyjemnie masując moje mięśnie.

\- Zadzwoniłeś po chłopaków? - doszło do mnie pytanie Harry'ego, który przekroczył próg pomieszczenia z dwoma butelkami piwa i naszymi telefonami komórkowymi. Podszedł do wanny, stając tuż za moimi plecami i położył przyniesione rzeczy na jej krawędzi. Obróciłem się w jego stronę, dłońmi sięgając jego miednicy. Nachyliłem się lekko i dosięgając ustami do jego podbrzusza, złożyłem tam soczysty pocałunek.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałem, nadgryzając lekko skórę przy wystającej kości.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się. - Mówiłeś, że spędzimy wieczór wszyscy razem w twoim jacuzzi.

\- Prawie dotrzymałem słowa – odrzekłem. - Odjąłem od tego obrazka tylko naszych przyjaciół.

\- Którzy i tak już wiedzą, co jest grane – rzucił szeptem. Uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Przyglądał mi się uważnie z niezidentyfikowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Czy mogło być gorzej? No jasne, że tak. Choć pragnąłem przeczącej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, wiedziałem, że zawsze mogliśmy wpaść w gorsze tarapaty i zostać nakryci nie przez bliskie nam osoby, a przez kompletnie obcych ludzi, którzy z łatwością sprzedaliby gorącą informację do mediów o tym Zaynie Maliku i Harrym Stylesie, uprawiających razem seks. W zasadzie nie wiedziałem, co było gorsze – walka z wygłodniałą prasą czy tłumaczenie przyjaciołom tego, co ma miejsce między mną a Hazzą. I chociaż zazwyczaj nie trzeba było powtarzać im pewnych rzeczy dwa razy, dziwnie czułem się z myślą, że znają sekret, który miał pozostać tajemnicą, będąc codziennie pieczętowany dyskrecją. Niestety wydaje mi się, że ze Stylesem kompletnie zmieniliśmy znaczenie tego słowa. Na szczęście, w tej całej tragicznej sytuacji, były jakieś plusy. Liam, Niall i Louis nie wypytywali nas o wszystko, zachowując się tak, jakby przeprowadzali wywiad środowiskowy. Z wielkim szokiem i zdezorientowaniem przyjęli do wiadomości, że dwójka ich przyjaciół o tej samej płci sypia ze sobą, w tym samym czasie podchodząc do tego z niewyobrażalnym dystansem. Dzięki temu kolejny raz uświadomili mi, jak mocna więź jest między nami.

\- Możemy o tym zapomnieć, proszę? Poza tym nie sądzę, by którykolwiek z chłopaków chciał oglądać, jak pieszczę cię pod wodą – mruknąłem, składając kolejny całus na jego ciele. Haz parsknął krótkim śmiechem. - Dodatkowo przez ostatni tydzień prawie w ogóle nie mieliśmy czasu dla siebie. Najpierw ty pojechałeś do Holmes Chapel, odwiedzić swoją rodzinę, a potem ja byłem zmuszony wziąć Perrie do Bradford, tworząc kolejnego, ckliwego newsa o naszym idealnym związku. - Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl o tej wyprawie. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo marzyłem o wieczorze tylko z tobą – wyznałem, przesuwając dłonie do ręcznika, którego skutecznie zsunąłem z jego bioder. - Co to jest? - spytałem zbulwersowany, odsuwając się od niego na odległość ramion.

\- Slipki? - powiedział oczywistym tonem. - Myślałem, że Niall, Li i Lou też będą. – Prychnąłem, z powrotem siadając w jacuzzi.

\- Nawet nie waż mi się w tym wchodzić tutaj – oznajmiłem surowo. Brunet roześmiał się, czym prędzej pozbywając się wszelkiego odzienia. Od razu wszedł do zbiornika, usadawiając się koło mnie. - Chodź tutaj. - Wyciągnąłem ku niemu zapraszająco ręce. Haz przysunął się bliżej, kładąc plecami na mojej klatce piersiowej. Ja wygodniej oparłem się o bok wanny, obejmując zielonookiego w pasie. Jego dłonie natychmiastowo znalazły się na moich, kreśląc pod bulgoczącą wodą niewyraźne wzory. - Tego mi właśnie brakowało – wyszeptałem wprost do jego ucha, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyznał, obracając głowę w moją stronę.

\- Ja też. - Wtuliłem się w jego twarz, nosem snując po policzku. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł bardzo dobrze mi znany zapach jego wody kolońskiej. - Co wyprawiałeś, jak mnie nie było w Londynie? - zaciekawiłem się.

\- Nic szczególnego – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Czasem kręciłem się bez celu, byłem z Niallem na golfie i parę razy zahaczyłem o bar z... - Jego słowa zostały przerwane przez piosenkę zespołu The Temper Trap, _Sweet Disposition_ , którą chłopak przede mną miał ustawioną na dzwonek swojego telefonu.

Obydwoje skupiliśmy uwagę na dzwoniącym urządzeniu. Zielonooki wyłonił rękę z wody, otrzepując ją kilka razy w powietrzu, po czym sięgnął po swojego czarnego BlackBerry. Obserwowałem, jak bierze przedmiot w dłoń i unosi go, ukazując mieniący się wyświetlacz z imieniem osoby, próbującej się z nim skontaktować.

 _Grimmie dzwoni,_ przeczytałem.

Nie kontrolując moich ruchów, wypuściłem Harry'ego z objęć, wręcz gwałtownie się od niego odsuwając. Chwyciłem jedną z butelek alkoholu, którą ze sobą przyniósł, czując rosnącą we mnie złość. Od razu pociągnąłem łyk trunku, starając się opanować nerwy i targające mną emocje.

\- Hej! - krzyknął oburzony Harry. Nie zareagowałem na to, wciąż odwrócony do niego tyłem. - Co to było? - Milczałem, starając się nie prychnąć. - Zayn?

\- Ktoś chyba do ciebie dzwoni – mruknąłem tylko, wciąż słysząc wibrację telefonu. - Nie odbierzesz? W końcu twój ulubieniec dzwoni.

\- Najpierw chcę wiedzieć, co w ciebie wstąpiło – wyjaśnił. - Zayn, spójrz na mnie. - Nie drgnąłem ani o milimetr. Harry opłynął mnie, znajdując się ze mną twarzą w twarz. Spuściłem wzrok, nie mając zamiaru na niego patrzeć. W tym samym momencie w łazience zaległa cisza, nierozpraszana więcej przez melodię _Sweet Disposition_. - Zayn, co jest?

\- Nic – odpowiedziałem z wyraźną nutką poirytowania.

\- Chodzi o Nicka, prawda? - Zaśmiał się cicho, trochę sztucznie, nie czekając nawet na moje słowa. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jesteś o niego tak cholernie i dziecinnie zazdrosny? - spytał napiętym głosem.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny – wysyczałem. Nie miałem zamiaru rozmawiać o czymś, co _nie_ miało miejsca.

\- Jasne. I dlatego odtrącasz mnie od siebie, jak tylko dzwoni, robisz dziwne miny jak o nim wspominam i żartujesz sobie z niego razem z chłopakami, gdy okazuje się, że spędziliśmy razem czas – wyrzucił teraz widocznie podenerwowany. Kuknąłem na niego, nieco zszokowany jego wywodem. - Ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz, Zayn? - Patrzyłem w jego oczy, dokładnie widząc, jak wypełniają się gniewem. - Szlag mnie trafia za każdym razem, gdy mówisz o Grimshawie złe rzeczy. Jest _tylko i wyłączni_ e moim przyjacielem. Nie pragnę go tak jak ciebie, nie tęsknię za nim jak tęsknię za tobą i nie kocham go jak... - urwał w połowie, prawdopodobnie orientując się, co chce powiedzieć.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Czułem się tak, jakby świat zatrzymał się na moment, wskazówki zegara przestały tykać, a napięcie wypełniło całą przestrzeń, przyprawiając ten stan martwą ciszą. Oddech zatrzymał się w mej piersi, serce zamarło, a w brzuchu obudziło się to miłe uczucie, które znałem. Rozkwitało we mnie zawsze, gdy Harry był obok mnie i towarzyszyło mi przez prawie siedem miesięcy, od kiedy nasze relacje w pewien sposób się zmieniły. Nie starałem się długo nad nim rozmyślać; zawsze odpychałem go na dalszy plan, wiedząc, że jest niewłaściwe i Haz prawdopodobnie go nie odczuwa. Mieliśmy _tylko_ ze sobą sypiać. Nie mieliśmy się angażować, zmuszać do zobowiązań czy żywić do siebie uczuć. Jak zwykle nie do końca nam się to udało.

\- Szlag... Ja... To nie... - jąkał się, szybko spuszczając głowę w dół. Jego policzki przybrały kolor żywej piwonii. - Pójdę już – bąknął pod nosem, wstając.

\- Zaczekaj. - Chwyciłem go za rękę, zanim zdążył opuścić jacuzzi. Pociągnąłem go w dół, zmuszając do zajęcia poprzedniej pozycji. - Naprawdę... Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli? - Przetarł w zakłopotaniu kark, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Zayn, nie wracajmy do tego. Popełniłem błąd, wiem. Nie powinienem nic czuć, jednak coś... - Nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć, szybko się do niego przybliżając i zaatakowałem jego usta moimi wargami. Pocałowałem go czule, namiętnie, ale też z uczuciem, pragnąc, by ten pocałunek wyraził wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Nie byłem typem faceta, który mówi otwarcie o uczuciach. Przemawiały przeze mnie gesty i miałem nadzieję, że teraz również tak będzie.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po krótkiej chwili. Przesunąłem rękę z jego nadgarstka do dłoni, splątując nasze palce razem. Oparłem moje czoło o jego, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, mówiąc to po twojemu, też popełniłem błąd – odrzekłem. Harry odnalazł moje tęczówki, posyłając mi pytające spojrzenie. - Nie jesteś mi obojętny, Haz.

\- Czyli, że ty też...

\- Tak – przerwałem, wiedząc, co ma na myśli. - Jednakże będę potrzebował czasu, by przywyknąć do tego wszystkiego. Ale naprawdę tego chcę. Chcę spróbować. Właśnie z tobą.

\- Masz pojęcie, jak wielkie jest to ryzyko? - spytał szeptem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – rzekłem, skradając z jego malinowych warg kolejny pocałunek. - Jesteś wart tego ryzyka. - Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazując słodkie dołeczki w policzkach.

Zarzuciłem ramiona na jego szyję, przylegając do niego moją klatką piersiową. Ponowie złączyłem nasze usta razem, pozwalając naszym językom zawirować w szaleńczym tańcu. Choć całowanie się z Harrym nie uległo zmianie, teraz czułem się lżej; jakby pewien ciężar został zniesiony z moich barków, gwarantując mi większą wygodę. Wygodę _bycia_ z Harrym.

Mruknąłem przeciągle, gdy Styles nadgryzł moją dolną wargę, lekko ją potem ssąc. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie z lekkim cmoknięciem, na co zaśmiałem się cicho. Wplątałem palce w jego loki i zacząłem masować jego czaszkę, doskonale wiedząc, jak to lubi. Przymknął oczy, od razu poddając się moim pieszczotom.

\- Wiesz, że będziemy musieli powiedzieć chłopakom o tej nowej sytuacji? - kiwnąłem tylko głową w potwierdzeniu, wyznaczając ścieżkę całusów od warg Harry'ego, po szczękę, aż do szyi.

\- Później to zrobimy – stwierdziłem. - Zdecydowanie później. - Przygryzłem skórę chłopaka tuż przy pulsującej żyle. Jęknął subtelnie, gdy zacząłem ssać fragment jego ciała, mając w głębokim poważaniu to, czy zostawię po sobie ślad.

\- Zayn – sapnął, gdy jedna z moich rąk przesunęła się po jego plecach, sunąc lekko po jego boku, w końcu zjeżdżając na podbrzusze. Już miałem sięgać niżej, chcąc rozpalić mojego chłopaka do czerwoności, gdy...

\- O mój Boże! - Usłyszałem wysoki, dziewczęcy pisk, dochodzący z progu łazienki. Czym prędzej odwróciłem w tamtą stronę głowę, natrafiając na szczupłą sylwetkę niewysokiej blondynki, zwanej także Perrie Edwards. Otworzyłem usta, by szybko coś powiedzieć, lecz zabrakło mi słów. Przerzuciłem wzrok na Hazzę, szukając jakiegoś ratunku w tej sytuacji.

I chyba go odnalazłem.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Styles, uśmiechając się i lekko machając.

Perrie zemdlała.

_*_

_\- Perrie wie_?! - wykrzyknął Liam, przerywając Zaynowi jego opowieść. W czekoladowych tęczówkach chłopaka widać było przerażenie oraz niedowierzanie, które znaczyło, że miał wielką nadzieję, iż to nie dzieje się naprawdę. - Czy wy... Czy nie potraficie nad sobą panować? Nie musicie pieprzyć się wszędzie, gdzie tylko się da i o każdej porze dnia i nocy!

Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Nie „wszędzie”, ale w moim mieszkaniu – wtrącił z rozdrażnieniem Zayn. - Pozwól mi wyjaśnić. Perrie nic nie wie.

Louis i Niall wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Przyłapała was na gorącym uczynku, no nie? - zdziwił się Horan. - Jest aż tak głupia, by nie zorientować się, co tam się działo? Nawet ja się domyśliłem za pierwszym razem!

Spojrzałem na Zayna, pokazując mu, że to on ma wyjaśnić chłopakom, co zaszło.

\- Kiedy Perrie zemdlała – zaczął powoli, podczas gdy ja starałem się zachować powagę. Mimo wszystko nie tak prosto było nie roześmiać się z całego absurdu tej sytuacji, która miała miejsce dokładnie wczoraj wieczorem. - Harry wrócił do siebie, a ja zaniosłem ją do mojej sypialni i czekałem, aż się obudzi. Oboje byliśmy przerażeni, ponieważ myśleliśmy, że to już koniec... Teraz ona wie i wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Dowie się o tym cały świat; nasza ekipa, nasi fani, nasze rodziny. - Jego głoś drżał i załamywał się. Praktycznie machinalnie moja dłoń poderwała się w górę i pochwyciłem jego dłoń, którą trzymał na swoich kolanach, splątując razem nasze palce. Zayn zerknął na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Miałem czas na przemyślenie pewnych spraw i podjęcie jakichś decyzji. Postanowiłem, że jeśli wszystko się wyda, nie będę niczemu zaprzeczać. Powiem prawdę. - Liam wytrzeszczył oczy, natomiast Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na nas w sposób, który wyrażał jedno: ogromną dumę. - Ale kiedy Perrie się obudziła, nie miała bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, widząc zszokowane miny naszych przyjaciół.

\- Jak to nie miała pojęcia? - Louis zmarszczył czoło.

\- To chyba z powodu szoku – wyjaśniłem, patrząc na chłopaka obok mnie, którego dłoń wciąż mocno trzymałem. - Była zdezorientowana, więc Zayn wmówił jej, że przyszła do jego mieszkania, pośliznęła się na świeżo wypastowanej podłodze przez jego sprzątaczkę, uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność.

Niall zaśmiał się głośno, głowę odchylając do tyłu.

\- Uwierzyła?!

\- O dziwo bez problemów – odpowiedział Zayn. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Wzięła na poważnie każde moje słowo i nawet nie pytała o Harry'ego. Przyszła do mnie, ponieważ kazano jej wyciągnąć mnie na jakąś kolację, by znowu zobaczono nas razem. Miałem dzień wolny, więc nie spodziewałem się, że mnie odwiedzi. Nie chciałem ją tak beznadziejnie okłamać, ale... samo wyszło.

Louis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Oboje jesteście urodzeni pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą – powiedział. - To, że my o was wiemy, niczego nie zmienia. Ale gdyby ona wiedziała, jestem pewien, że nie trzymałaby gęby na kłódkę. Co teraz? Nadal będziecie się ukrywać?

Zayn spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Przytaknąłem.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy utrzymywać nasz związek w tajemnicy tak długo, jak tylko się da – wyjaśnił, na co odrobinę się skrzywiłem, ponieważ zamierzał podzielić się z nimi tym, co postanowiliśmy jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej, więc wiedziałem, co powie. - Nadal będę z Perrie, skoro muszę, a kiedy będziemy gotowi na ujawnienie się...

\- Ujawnimy się – zakończyłem trochę kulawo, patrząc niepewnie na trójkę naszych najlepszych przyjaciół. Nadal obawiałem się ich reakcji. - Nie macie nam tego za złe? Wiemy, że nieźle namieszaliśmy. Nie planowaliśmy tego. Kiedy wyznałem Zaynowi, że jestem biseksualny, nie spodziewałem się, że tyle się... zmieni. Po prostu chciałem, by to wiedział, a przez to, że byliśmy już trochę nawaleni, przyznałem, że mi się podoba. A potem...

\- Nie musisz mówić, co było dalej – przerwał mi Liam z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. - Żałuję, że wypytywałem o to poprzednim razem. Możecie robić, co tylko chcecie, ale nie chcę wiedzieć, kiedy… to robicie. Niech to pozostanie niewiadomą dla mojego niewinnego umysłu.

Niall parsknął śmiechem i poklepał Payne'a po ramieniu.

\- Gorsze rzeczy wyprawiasz z Danielle, stary. Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest niewinność. - Liam dziecinnie pokazał mu język i odepchnął go od siebie z udawanym wyrzutem. To wywołało reakcję łańcuchową; Niall wpadł na Louisa, trafiając łokciem w jego bok, a Tomlinson uderzył go pięścią w ramię, przez co blondyn wylądował na Liamie. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a cała trójka zaczęła się bić i przepychać.

Obserwowałem ich z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym przeniosłem wzrok na Zayna. Usta chłopaka rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a jego kciuk delikatnie przesuwał się po wierzchu mojej dłoni. Przygryzłem wargę. Tak bardzo chciałem go pocałować, jeszcze raz powiedzieć mu te dwa słowa, które niespodziewanie wypłynęły z moich ust wczorajszego wieczora, jednak sprawiły, że poczułem ogromną ulgę. To nękało mnie już od bardzo dawna, a gdy wreszcie wyznałem, co czuję, wszystko nagle zaczęło wydawać się prostsze. Nie spodziewałem się, że usłyszę od niego to samo. Nie liczyłem na to; byłem pewien, że Zayn potrzebuje o wiele więcej czasu, by przyznać to na głos, ale same jego gesty pokazywały mi, że jestem dla niego bardzo ważny. Bardzo wiele ryzykowaliśmy, jednak wiedziałem, że damy sobie radę. Wystarczyło mi, że powiedział, iż jestem wart tego ryzyka.

\- Chłopaki – dotarł do nas rozbawiony głos Nialla, który trzymał nadgarstek Payne'a, by nie otrzymać kolejnego ciosu w brzuch. Oderwałem wzrok od tych niesamowitych, piwnych tęczówek chłopaka. - Więc, co teraz? Coś chcieliście nam powiedzieć, prawda? Chcieliście nam powiedzieć, że jesteście parą? Trochę głupie pytanie, bo to widać z daleka.

\- Jesteśmy razem – odparłem. - I kocham go.

Uśmiech Zayna poszerzył się, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Niall zagwizdał z podziwem, natomiast Liam chwilę przyglądał nam się ze zmarszczonym czołem, po czym również się uśmiechnął. Louis odchrząknął wymownie.

\- Macie być dyskretni, jasne? - powiedział. - Jeśli mamy wam w pomóc w zachowaniu tej dyskrecji, musimy ustalić kilka zasad, ponieważ jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to z waszym szczęściem do końca tygodnia znajdziecie się na pierwszych stronach gazet i szlag trafi waszą „dyskrecję”.

Louis mówił dalej, jednak moja uwaga skupiła się na czymś innym. Nasze palce wciąż były ciasno splecione ze sobą, jednak druga dłoń Zayn znalazła się na moim policzku. Odwrócił moją głowę ku sobie i spojrzał głęboko w moje oczy, sprawiając, że całkiem straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Miałem wrażenie, że po moim ciele rozchodzi się ciepło, jednak nie miało ono żadnego związku z podnieceniem. Był to inny rodzaj ciepła. Taki, który sprawia, iż czujesz się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, ponieważ masz obok siebie tego kogoś, kto wywołuje w tobie wiele przeróżnych, lecz często sprzecznych ze sobą emocji - radość, strach, rozpacz, uwielbienie, gniew, żądza, tęsknota, zazdrość, duma. One sprawiają, że chcesz krzyczeć, ponieważ to wszystko kotłuje się w tobie, pobudza wszystkie twoje zmysły, aż zaczynasz inaczej postrzegać wiele spraw, zmienia się twój pogląd na świat. Tym _światem_ staje się właśnie ta osoba. Moim światem był Zayn Malik.

\- Żałujesz czegokolwiek? - spytałem szeptem, wciąż wpatrując się w jego błyszczące tęczówki.

\- Nie żałuję niczego, Haz – odparł z uśmiechem, a zmniejszywszy dzielącą nas odległość, złączył nasze usta w pocałunku, który wyrażał wszystko to, co czułem. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ do naszych uszu dotarł głośny, zniesmaczony wrzask naszych przyjaciół.

\- Świntuchy! - wykrzyknął Niall, uderzając we mnie poduszką, a gdy ją pochwyciłem, na moje usta wstąpił szatański uśmieszek. W ten sposób rozpętała się kolejna wojna na poduszki.

 

 

 


End file.
